More Than A Dream
by Jeanne'sWhiteRose
Summary: Ivan falls in love, snowballs fly. Matthew and Ivan talk to the voices in their heads and the voices talk back, and family get in the way of things A LOT. Especially if that family member is named Alfred. RussiaxCanada. ON HIATUS.
1. The Starting of A Dream

Hello everyone, this started because of a drabble I thought up right as I was going to bed the other night. The drabble will make it into the story eventually but I wanted it to make it into more than just a drabble. It will be MatthewxIvan eventually. This is my first shot at a longer story so don't kill me if it sucks. xD Anyway, Im going to shut up now and let you read. R&R

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, sadly. **

(xD Almost forgot the disclaimer!)

* * *

Matthew walked to the world meeting with his polar bear companion, Kumajirou. As he walked into the room he was nearly knocked over by his twin, Alfred. In fact, he would have been knocked over had Ivan not been almost directly behind him, stopping his fall.

The tall Russian blinked in surprise and looked down. "Hello Comrade Matvy!" He said with that childish smile of his. "How nice of you to drop in."

"O-oh! S-s-sorry!" Matthew stuttered righting himself quickly, terrified that he had fallen into Russia. Ivan opened his mouth to say something but before he could get the first word out, Alfred realized what he had hit.

"Oh! Mattie! How are you bro?" He asked cheerily, wrapping one arm around Matthew's shoulders and practically dragging him to the other side of the room.

"I-I'm fine Alfred." Matthew replied quietly, wishing his brother would go bug someone else, yet silently thanking him for getting him away from Russia. "H-How are you?"

"Jeez, your voice is so quiet Mattie! How do you get anyone to listen to you?" Alfred stated obnoxiously. "Anyway, I'm awesome as always! Well, other than the economy, but that sucks for everyone right now so it's not that big of a deal. Nothing I can't handle!" He grins and flashes a peace sign. "Heroes can handle anything!"

Matthew sighed inwardly, vainly hoping that Alfred wouldn't get started on how he had most recently been someone's hero.

Just as Alfred was taking a breath to start, Arthur walked in and began the meeting. Silently thanking him, Matthew walked to the table with his brother and sat down next to him, unnoticed by almost everyone except for his polar bear and one perplexed Russian, although Matthew was unaware of the latter persons attention. Ivan stared at him curiously from across the table wondering why no one seemed to take notice of the second largest nation there. At one point, Matthew had tried to add his input and, as per usual, everyone continued the debate, not hearing him. Noticing this, the Russian frowned inwardly. He knew he had heard the Canadian boy's words, but no one else appeared to have heard him. Ivan stared at said Canadian and puzzled over it until Arthur stood up and spoke.

"That concludes today's meeting, next time we will be meeting at America's house. That is all." And with that, he turned and left the room, Alfred following after him eagerly.

Matthew rolled his eyes and stood up, somewhat relieved. At least his brother's house wasn't too far away. After awhile it started to get annoying when he had to travel a long way for these meetings. Not that Arthur's house was far away, but last time it had been at Yao's. Smiling slightly, Matthew left the room and was almost halfway home before he realized he had left his notepad back in the meeting room. He paused, debating. He could always ask Arthur to bring it to him at the next meeting but that would mean waiting for it. Sighing, the Canadian turned around and went back to retrieve his notebook.

* * *

AN: Well, there's the first chapter! It's shot, but the chapters will get longer as I continue this. R&R please! Your reviews make my day and keeps me thinking that maybe my writing doesn't suck as much as I think it does. =p Also, for those who read that Gerita poem I did, I'll get to Italy's P.O.V. eventually. I've got writer's block as far as that's concerned right now. I dunno, I just can't think of what to write. xD Anyway, thanks for reading!

Au revoir!

JWR ^_^


	2. A Dream in the Making

Here's the second chapter everyone! I hope you like it. Please R&R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

* * *

Matthew walked back into the empty meeting room and over to where he had been sitting during the meeting. He looked down at the table and frowned. "Where'd it go?" He mumbled, confused. "Did Arthur pick it up and move it?" The Canadian paused for a moment then shook his head, shuddering slightly. "No . . . he wouldn't have time to since Alfred is here." He set down his polar bear and frowned, hands on his hips. "Where is it?"

"Looking for something Comrade Matvy?" A voice asked, speaking directly into his ear.

Matthew jumped and gave a shout of surprise as he spun around to find Ivan looking down at him. "O-oh, R-Russia, you surprised me." He stuttered, willing his frightened heart to slow down.

After a moment of silence, he turned back around and crouched down, looking under the table for his notebook. "Yes," He said after a while, finally answering the Russian's question. "I left my notebook here earlier by mistake and now I can't find it."

A childish smile played across Ivan's lips. "Ah~? You mean this?" He asked holding up the missing notebook.

Matthew looked up sharply and hit his head on the table. "Ow! Yes . . . that's it." He grumbled, rubbing his head as he stood up and took the notebook from the Russian.

Ivan bit back a giggle and smiled at the Canadian, amused. Matthew eyed him warily. "Hey . . . what were you doing with my notebook anyway?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Bringing it to Comrade Matvy." Ivan stated simply, like it should have been obvious. He looked at Matthew like a small child that expected to be praised for his attempt at a good deed.

Blinking in surprise, Matthew pocketed the notebook and picked his polar bear back up. "Oh. Well, um . . . thank you then, Russia."

Ivan had his childish smile in place as he replied. "You are welcome Comrade Matvy."

Somehow, it seemed like his smile was more sincere than it normally was.

Matthew looked at him oddly for a moment before shaking his head, dismissing the thought and turning to walk out the door. "Well, I'll see you at the next meeting I guess . . ." He said slowly. "Um, thanks again."

Ivan smiled. "Not a problem Comrade, I shall see you at the next meeting."

Nodding slowly, Matthew turned around and walked out the door, heading home.

The whole way home he puzzled over why Russia would have even remembered him, let alone thought to bring him his notebook. Although he was secretly pleased that he had been remembered by someone, he wasn't quite sure whether he felt safe or not knowing that Russia, of all people, could remember him.

Sighing, he squeezed Kumajirou tightly in worry as the car reached his home. _"It was probably just a one time thing."_ He thought to himself as he walked inside. _"He probably won't remember me at the next meeting. No one ever does . . ."_

Sensing his master's growing depression at the thought, his polar bear looked up at him. "Pancakes?" It asked curiously.

Matthew looked down at his bear with a slight smile. "That sounds nice. Let's have some now!" He exclaimed cheerily, walking into the kitchen. He smiled as he made the pancakes, already in a considerably better mood. His polar bear companion watched him lazily from it's spot on the table, somewhat pleased that it's master was in a better mood.

When they were finished, Matthew sat down at the table and ate his pancakes with a considerable amount of maple syrup on the, and he smiled, all but forgetting the earlier encounter. None of it seemed like that big of a deal at the moment, but then again, the pancakes were really just way too good not to focus on fully.

* * *

**AN:** Well, there's the second chapter! The third one is already part way done so it'll be posted soon. R&R I love reading your reviews! ^_^

Au revoir!

JWR


	3. Brotherly Bonding

Chapter three! Sadly, there's no Russia in it but there's a good reason for that. But I'll let you read this first! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

* * *

The days following his encounter with Ivan went by smoothly and before he knew it, Matthew found himself walking to his brother's house with his polar bear companion in his arms.

He was really glad that Alfred's house was close enough to walk to because he really didn't want to take a plane or a cab today. Mainly because the weather was beautiful out; crisp fresh air, a thick blanket of snow perfect for snowballs with a light dusting of freshly fallen snow on top, and a nice breeze; a little cold for some nations, but this was almost perfect for the Canadian.

Matthew smiled to himself as he walked along the side of the road, going unnoticed by everyone, which at this moment, suited him just fine. He really didn't want to go to the meeting but Alfred would pester him over it later if he didn't show up.

Sighing, Matthew walked inside, pausing just before the door to bend down and form a small snowball in his gloved hand. His polar bear, Kumajirou hopped out of his arms and went to find a safe spot, anticipating his master's plans for said snowball.

Smiling to himself, the Canadian walked up behind his twin Alfred, who was currently talking to Arthur as the Englishman sat in his chair and drank his tea. Biting back a giggle, Matthew reached up and dropped the snowball down the back of his brother's shirt and jumped back.

"GAH! COLD!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping and trying to get the icy snow out of his shirt. After a few highly amusing minutes of the American jumping around and exclaiming that it was really cold, in which Matthew was trying SO hard to contain his laughter, Alfred FINALLY got the snowball out.

Alfred spun around, looking for the culprit, but only finding Arthur to be near enough to him. The American scowled and looked around the room. "Who dropped the snowball?" He asked, sounding more than a little annoyed.

Unable to hold back any longer, Matthew burst into a fit of giggles. "A-Al!" He managed to choke out through the giggles.

Alfred spun around for a moment before locating the source of the noise, finding his twin right next to him. "Oh hey Mattie! You won't believe it! Someone just stuck a snowball down my back!" He exclaimed in annoyance. "Did you see who did it bro?"

Matthew giggled even harder and raised his hand. "G-guilty as charged Alfred." He said with a grin. "Did I surprise you?"

Alfred stared at him, eyes wide and mouth slack in pure shock for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "W-what? YOU stuck it down my back Mattie?"

Matthew's grin got bigger, "Yep! And it'll probably be one of the only sneak attacks I'll get this year in the snowball fight!"

His brother beamed at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him a light punch on the arm. "You got that right! There's no way you'll be able to get past my snow fortress THIS year!" He proclaimed proudly.

Matthew laughed and punched him back. "You say that every year but you can never find me in time to stop me from getting into your fortress!" He exclaimed smugly. "I ALWAYS get into your fortress every year and you know it! Give it up already!"

"Never!" Alfred shouts with a grin. "But I can never figure out how you sneak past my defenses! Tell me you're secret Mattie!"

Matthew slipped out from under Alfred's arm and stuck his tongue out at the American. "No way! That's top secret!"

"No fair~!" His brother whined, pouting. "You always go solo and beat me and Iggy!"

"And Pap too," Matthew chimed in with a smirk. "But he's never much of a challenge."

"Pff, I know right? One hit and he's back inside to flirt with everyone and everything!" Alfred scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I know! Remember that one year when he tried to team up with me?" Matthew asked with a laugh.

"Was that the year Iggy and I got to use him as target practice for like, two hours until you got past my snow wall?"

"And you two kept aiming at the path to the door every time he tried to run inside?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah! That's the year! Oh my gosh, I could have broke into your fortress and stopped your target practice after the first twenty minutes, but it was just soooo hilarious watching Papa run back and forth while you two hit him with the snowballs that I ended up sitting down in the snow and watching you guys for the next hour and forty minutes!" Matthew exclaimed, cracking up.

Alfred gaped at him in disbelief for a moment before bursting into laughter again. "Oh my gosh REALLY? That is so awesome Mattie! Now I KNOW that you're definitely my brother!"

The two of them stood there laughing their heads off until Arthur's patience ran out. The Englishman walked over to the two brothers and smacked them both over the head and told them to, "Shut their bloody mouths and sit down so the meeting can start!"

After protesting about getting hit, the brothers chuckled and went to their seats and sat down, eager for the meeting to end.

Because when the meeting ended, their yearly snowball fight would begin.

* * *

**AN: **OMG, I had SOOO much fun writing this chapter! xDD Okay, so there wasn't any Russia in this chapter but I had a good reason. Earlier, I watched a music video that featured the North America bros and I just couldn't get them out of my head, and since this is EVENTUALLY gonna be about Matthew and Ivan, I didn't want any twincest happening, sp I needed an alternate option for the and this is the result! Lol, the next chapter is going to be SOOO much fun to write! xD Snowball fighting with Mattie, Al, Iggy, Frances and probably a few more! ^_^

Au revoir!

JWR


	4. Sunflowers and Curls

Okay, so this chapter didn't exactly turn out as planned. (^^;) Hope you like it. Also, just so you all know, I reeeally don't like Germany's human name for some reason. =/ So it will probably never ever be in any of my stories, regardless of how many human names I use in it. I just hate it for some reason. (^^;) Anyway…. R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

"And that concludes today's meeting." Germany says standing up. "Our next meeting will be held at Russia's house. See you all there." With that, he stands up and walks out the door with Italy following, asking if they can have pasta now. *

"All right! Let's start the snowball fight!" Alfred exclaims eagerly, jumping up.

Arthur looks at the American thoughtfully. "That was a very good presentation Alfred." The Englishman says slowly. "How did you have time to write that AND build your snow fortress?"

Matthew looks at his twin, also curious. Alfred just stares at them for a moment.

" . . . Oh crap! I KNEW I forgot to do something!" He exclaims annoyed. "Mattie! Do something for an hour while I go build my fortress!"

Matthew smiles and nods, "Okay Al, go build your fortress."

Alfred nods and gives Matthew a cheesy salute. "Yes sir! Come on Iggy! Let's go build that fort!"

"Don't drag me you git! I can walk!"

"No time! Come on~!"

Matthew watches the two leave with a smile and he looks around, looking for his bear. Not finding it, he shrugs. It probably went home already so it wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of the snowball fight.

The meeting room had quickly emptied leaving only Canada and Russia. Matthew sat down in his chair and doodled on his notepad, wondering how long it would take for Alfred to make the fort. At least an hour probably, Alfred will try to make the fortress really big and impenetrable. But it won't keep his twin from getting in. Matthew always finds a way in. Always.

As Matthew doodles, Ivan plays with a sunflower in his hand as he sits a few chairs away from the Canadian. At first, Matthew ignores him, but as Russia seems to be pulling more sunflowers from thin air and looping them into a crown of flowers, his curiosity got the better of him. "Okay seriously, where are you getting those flowers from?" He asked as he set down his pencil. "You had one and now there's like, twenty of them."

Ivan looks up then pulls out a bag full of sunflowers out from under the table in response, a childish smile on his face.

Matthew rolls his eyes and shakes his head. There would be a bag. "Of course."

Ivan tilts his head curiously. "?"

Matthew shakes his head, he was bored, otherwise he'd never try to hold a conversation with the large terrifying country . . . ever.

"I assume you like that particular flower?" He asks randomly indicating the sunflowers.

"Da, very much!" Ivan says with a smile. "They are bright and warm. Солнцецветы не судят меня." **

Matthew nods slowly. ''They do seem warm . . . peut-être parce que nous sommes si froids?" *** The last half is said mainly to himself.

"Ah~? That is right, Канада is also very cold, da?" Ivan says with a smile. ****

"Oui, très froid." Matthew replies with a thoughtful nod, making his curl bounce out of place and in front of his face. Matthew takes no notice of the curl, lost in thought, doodling on his paper again.*****

Ivan looks at the curl with a frown and pushes it back into place, trying to help.

There is a sharp intake of breath from Matthew and he freezes, eyes wide, a faint flush rushing to his face. Ivan notices the reaction and pauses, poking the curl curiously. The Canadian's face becomes more visibly flush and he bites his lip. "R-Russia, d-don't touch that . . . " He says unsteadily, feeling heat rush both up to his face and down to other areas.

Ivan sets down his sunflowers and takes the curl in one hand curiously. "Ah~? Why not Matvy?" He asks, head tilted to one side, rubbing the strand of hair in-between his fingers.

"A-ahh, n-non . . ." Matthew stutters, a soft moan leaving his lips. He shifts in his seat, feeling his pants start to get uncomfortably tight. "P-please . . . stop."

Ivan tilts his head. "Ah~?"

* * *

* I sense a pattern here. :3

** Солнцецветы не судят меня = Sunflowers do not judge me.

*** peut-être parce que nous sommes si froids? = maybe because we are so cold?  
**** Канада = Canada

***** très froid = very cold

AN: Okay, that was REALLY short and I didn't even get to the snowball fight. (-_-;) And it's a cliffhanger of sorts. xD I've got writer's block or something. I adore the RussiaxCanada pairing but I'm trying to be original so I keep on hitting a roadblock (^^;) Sorry! The snowball fight will be in the next chapter, promise! And also I've been in a UKxUS mood recently so there will probably be some of that in the next chapter!

Au revoir!

JWR


	5. A Concerned Sibling and an Aching Heart

Thank you to those who review this story! I love your input. And to those who just fave it . . . review please! I'm happy that a lot of people seem to like this but I'd REALLY like to know what you guys think as well! R&R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

"R-Russia . . . p-please stop-!" Matthew begged, trying to ignore the heat in his lower regions. "P-please . . ."

"Ah~? What is wrong Matvey? You are very red." Ivan replied curiously, hand still playing with the curl.

"D-don't-! I-it feels . . ." Matthew cuts off with a moan as Ivan tugs on the curl.

"It feels . . . ?" Ivan repeats, slightly puzzled. He strokes the curl and gives it a gentle tug.

Matthew gasps and leans closer to Ivan. "G-good . . ." He says, voice trembling. "I-It feels really . . . good."

Ivan is puzzled. "Good how? Why does Matvey want me to stop?"

Oh screw it. Matthew pulls Russia down by his scarf and kisses him fiercely. Russia's eyes widen in surprise at the response. After what seems like forever, Matthew pulls away, leaving Ivan somewhat breathless and extremely confused. "Matvey . . ?"

Matthew stares up at him evenly, his gaze smoldering. "It feels good in _that_ way." He says evenly. "REALLY good."

Ivan stares blankly at Matthew for a few seconds before giggling as he understood what the Canadian meant. "Aha! Matvey is very sensitive da?" He asked, playfully tugging on the curl with more force, curious to see the reaction.

Before he can even register what's going on, Matthew is in front of him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, while forcing a knee in-between his legs in one swift motion. Ivan's eyes widen and he let's go of the curl, more than a little surprised at the ferocity of the Canadian's response.

Ivan tries to pull back, "Matve-?"

"Shut up." Matthew all but growls, cutting him off with another searing kiss, pressing his body up against Russia's as he forces his tongue into the other's mouth. At this particular moment, he didn't care what Russia or anyone else thought; this was Russia's fault for pulling on his curl so much. Matthew pulled him closer, entwining his fingers in Russia's silvery hair. At this moment, he didn't care if his twin saw this. It was all Russia's fault for pulling on his curl.

So of course~, Alfred picks that particular moment to run into the room, looking for Matthew.

"Mattie! The snow fortress is done! Let's start the snowball fi- . . ." The words die in his mouth as he stares at the scene in front of him, eyes wide.

What the hell was going on? It looked like his brother was KISSING that Commie bastard! WTF?

"MATTIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alfred shouted loudly as Matthew ends the kiss and walks over to his frantic twin. "Relax Alfred." He said evenly.

Alfred gaped at him. "RELAX? MATTIE! YOU WERE _KISSING_ THAT COMMIE BASTARD!" He protests loudly. "WHY WOULD YOU _DO_ THAT?"

Matthew looks at his twin emotionlessly. "He was pulling on my curl . . . a LOT." He replies evenly.

Grabbing the sleeve of Alfred's jacket, Matthew pulls his brother out of the door, leaving without another glance back. "Come on, let's go have a snowball fight."

"But Mattie!" Alfred whines. "You . . ."

"Chill Alfred, I'd never dream of kissing him in a million years but he was messing with my curl WAY to much." The Canadian replies seriously.

"But!"

"Alfred. I am absolutely _terrified_ of Russia. Kissing him is something that has NEVER once crossed my mind. EVER. So chill out bro and let's have ourselves one hell of a snowball fight!" He smiles, punching his twin's shoulder.

Alfred beams, mollified. "Okay! Race you outside!" He exclaims running off.

"HEY!" Matthew exclaims with a laugh, racing after his brother. "No fair! Wait up!"

Alfred just laughed, Matthew catching up fast.

Ivan sat at the table, alone and confused. He reaches up and touches his lips unsurely; he could still feel the Canadian's lips on his, though the boy had already left. Lowering his hand, he clutches at the material above his heart, wondering why the words the boy had told America made his heart hurt so much. After a quiet, brooding moment, Ivan pulls out his cell phone and calls Lithuania. "Toris, I'm on the way home. I expect you to be there before me." Hanging up, Ivan stood up and put the flowers back in the bag and pocketed the Canadian's notebook. Frowning, he walked out the door and headed home, wishing he hadn't drank all the vodka he had with him earlier.

* * *

AN: Well that was totally short. XD The snowball fight will be in the next chapter I SWEAR. I am typing it right now. R&R ^_^

Au revoir!

JWR


	6. The Yearly Snowball Fight: Part 1

As promised! The snowball fight . . . well part of it anyway! xD This is mainly the dysfunctional family and Prussia. Everyone else will be added in later! Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

"Mattie! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Alfred calls from the top of his fortress, surveying the snow-covered land. You'd think it'd be fairly easy to spot someone wearing a red and white hoodie with a giant maple on the front of it against the white snow, but noooooooo. Despite how hard he was looking, he just couldn't find his twin. He frowns and turns to Arthur. "Iggy~!" He whines. "Can you see Mattie?"

"No." Arthur replies, sipping his tea as he sat on an admittedly impressive lounge chair made of snow, courtesy of Alfred. "Where'd the frog go?"

"Behind the snow bank over there." Alfred says dismissively, pointing to the spot.

Arthur nods and sips his tea. "Good. Let's play with the bloody moron until Matthew shows up."

Alfred grinned and picked up a snowball, "Excellent idea Iggy!" He says, lobbing the snowball at the spot where France was hiding.

"Mon dieu!" Francis exclaimed, jumping up and giving away his position.

Arthur smiled and set down his tea. "Time for target practice~."

Alfred grinned. "This is gonna be fun~!"

Matthew giggled at Francis' exclamation. What Alfred didn't know was that his snowball had actually missed, what had hit Francis had been the snowball Matthew had thrown himself. As the two in the fortress began using his father for target practice, Matthew watched in amusement.

"Hello Matthew!"

This is the only warning the poor Canadian gets before Ukraine tackle hugs him, pulling his face into her voluptuous chest.

Matthew let out a muffled exclamation, "C-can't b-breathe-!"

Ukraine giggles, "Ooops! Sorry Matthew!" She says with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, but shhhh."

"Ohhh, are you playing hide and seek?"

"Yearly snowball fight." He says with a grin.

"The one you _always_ win?"

"Yep!" He whispers with a giggle.

"Hasn't he given up yet?"  
"He won't give up until he wins."

"So . . . never?" Ukraine asks innocently.

Mathew snickers. "Exactly! Watch this!"

The Canadian bends down and makes a snowball and, after taking a moment to aim, he throws it at Francis, hitting him in the face.

"Mon dieu! Pas le visage! Pas le visage!" *

"All right! Nice one Iggy!"

Matthew snickers and picked up a snowball, hitting Arthur in the face.

"Bloody frog!"

"Mon dieu! It was not I, Angleterre! ! Stop this!" **

"Never! We fight 'til Mattie stops us!"

"What? Matthieu! Hurry up mon cher!"

Matthew and Ukraine look at each other for a moment before bursting into fits of giggles.

"Y-you're family is hysterical Matthew!"

"I k-know! They can be annoying but times like this make it worth it!" He says, holding his sides.

"Aw, no fun~ I wish Vanya and Natalya and I could be like this." Ukraine pouts. "It looks really fun!"

"It is. And don't give up, maybe you guys can be like that someday!" Matthew says positively. "Maybe not now, but we're all countries so we have a long time to work on those kind of things!"

Ukraine beams at him. "You're right! But I want to get started right away . . . I'll go talk to my boss! Thanks Matthew! See you later!" Ukraine says tackle hugging him again then dashing off.

"Bye!" Matthew calls after her. "Good luck!"

He can barely hear her reply; she's already so far away. "Thanks!"

Matthew smiles and shakes his head, turning back to the snowball fight. With those siblings of hers, Ukraine will need all the luck in the world.

* * *

*Pas le visage! Pas le visage! = Not the face! Not the face!

** Angleterre (I honestly have no idea if I spelled this write, I just know france calls Arthur a lot and Arthur hates it.)

AN: So there's part of the snowball fight, the other part will be added later . . . and will most likely involve most of the nations in the world *facepalms* anyway, how'd I do on ukraine's personality? I was gonna have Prussia bug him originally but I went to write it and went ". . . what do I write?" I'm sure I would have eventually figured it out but I went the easy route xD

Au revoir!

JWR


	7. Russia Is In Love, Da?

Here's the next chapter! All in all I think this chapter was very cute. Although I'm starting to think that the title of the story will need changing before this is finished. (^^;) Hope you enjoy it! **R&R**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

Lithuania flitted around the empty house nervously. Russia had sounded like he wanted to hit something. Lithuania hoped it wasn't him that got hit. The other two Baltics, Latvia and Estonia were hiding out in the bedroom, hoping that the idea of 'out of sight, out of mind' would work in this instance.

The front door banged open and Russia walked in, surveying the room. He slammed the door shut with a scowl, "LATVIA! ESTONIA!" He called out angrily.

The two come down the stairs slowly, all but shaking in terror. When the reached the bottom they stopped apprehensively.

Russia glared at them. "Clean the house." He demands. "All of it. Latvia, outside. Estonia, inside."

They nodded quickly and scurried off, glad to escape so easily.

Without another word Russia dragged Lithuania to his "torture room"; an almost empty, sound proof, escape proof, windowless room all the way in the back of the house. *

Reaching the room, Russia opened the door and threw Lithuania inside, walking in behind him and slamming the door shut. Lithuania cowered on the floor while Russia walked around him and sat down at the large wood desk, the only piece of furniture in this room of horrors.

Setting his bag of flowers on the desk, Ivan resumed his earlier task of weaving them into a flower crown quietly. After about five minutes of this, Lithuania realized that Russia had brought him here for advice he didn't want to ask in front of anyone else. If he had wanted to torture Lithuania he would have done it by now.

"R-Russia s-sir . . . is something wrong?" He asks hesitantly, hoping he didn't get hit for speaking out of turn.

Setting the flowers aside, Russia takes out the notepad and doodles on a blank page. " . . . Da." He replies, not looking up.

When he doesn't say anything else, Lithuania hesitantly questions him. "W-would you like my advice on something sir?"

" . . . . . Da."

Lithuania nods and quietly waits for Russia to speak, knowing he'd talk when he was ready.

Several minutes later Russia sets down the pencil and looks down, playing with his scarf. " . . . Matvey did something very confusing today." He says in a quiet voice, frowning softly. "All I did was play with his curl . . . " He falls silent for a while.

"Go on," Lithuania prompts gently.

Russia nods and proceeds to tell Lithuania everything that has happened that day, from the touching of the curl to the words Matthew had said to Alfred.

When he had finished speaking, Russia sat there quietly, a small frown on his face.

Lithuania stared at him curiously, not quite what he was needed for. "What do you need advice on sir?" He asks, confused.

Russia pauses then reaches up and briefly touches his own lips with one hand. "I do not understand . . . "He says with a small frown. "He is not here but I can still feel them on mine . . . Why?" His hand moves from his lips to clutch at the cloth above his heart and his frown deepens. "His words to America make me hurt here . . . Why?" He looks up at Lithuania, looking like a very scared and confused child that was in pain for some unknown reason. "I was not injured by anyone but it hurts . . . " Russia lowers his head, a sad and confused frown on his face. "It hurts . . .."

Lithuania stares at him for a long time, not quite sure he was interpreting things correctly. It sounded as though Russia was . . . in love . . . . But that wasn't possible, right? "Well, do you like him a lot?"

"Da, I like Comrade Matvey very much." Russia replies instantly.

"As a comrade or in a different way?"

" . . . I do not understand."

Lithuania taps his chin thoughtfully. "Well . . . It sort of _sounds_ like you're in love with Matthew but I'm not certain . . ."

"Нет. Love does not hurt." Russia protests, confused.**

"It does sometimes sir."

"Than make it stop hurting." Russia demands childishly.

"I can't sir. Only the one you love can make it stop I think."

"How?"

Lithuania shrugs. "By loving you back I suppose . . . " Before Russia can say anything he holds up one hand. "I don't mean sex sir; that's lust, not love."

Russia frowns, only slightly disappointed. "How do I make him love me then?"

"You can't." As the words leave his lips, Lithuania mentally smacks himself for saying the two words you should never say to Russia if you valued your life.

Russia scowls, "Why not?"

"W-what I mean sir, is that you can't force someone to love you." . . . Obviously, he didn't value his life today at all, or he would stop telling Russia that he can't do things.

Ivan tilts his head, frowning slightly. ""It worked with Jao . . . " ***

Lithuania sighed. "That was a LONG time ago Russia sir. And that not love, that's breaking someone, which won't make you happy. Also, I can name ten people who would be opposed to that."

"Who?" Russia demands, annoyed.

"Matthew himself, Alfred, Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, Yao, Kiku, Korea and Taiwan."

"That's only nine, and they can not stop me."

Lithuania stares at him evenly, "The last name can stop you." He says seriously.

Russia giggles. "Who?" He scoffs, "No one can stop Russia, da."

"Natayla."

Russia freezes, eyes wide in horror. How could he have forgotten about Natalya? He shudders, that was just a nightmare waiting to happen. "What do I do then?"

"Tell him how you feel and hope for the best." Lithuania says with a shrug. "You want better advice, then go to one of the countries who are masters at love."

Russia nods and stands up, he walks out of the room, not hearing Lithuania's sigh of relief. Russia walks out of the house and heads back to America's house, figuring that the snowball fight wouldn't be over yet.

As the front door shut once more, all three Baltics sighed in relief and Lithuania all but collapsed to the floor in relief. They had all managed to stay unscathed. It was a miracle.

* * *

*Okay kiddies! Who's ready for a field trip? xD jk, it's not the scariest room in the house. I haven't even started on Belarus'_ lovely _room yet!

**Нет = No. (russian)

***Jao = a heavily accented version of China's human name, Yao.

AN: Well this was a totally cute chapter! Not to mention it's longer than my last few have been! I'm quite pleased. Next chapter will be either a confession or a snowball fight involving a good portion of the world. Or both, I haven't decided yet.

**R&R**

Au reviour! Til next update!

JWR


	8. The Yearly Snowball Fight: Part 2

Hey guys, got chapter 8 here!

To _anon\Sparxies\K0R&/-\_, thanks for your review on chapter 6, get a profile so I can thank you better! :3 Also, you're right, it IS usually Mattie who's is "dopey-lovesick-puppy-mode", and that's how he was SUPPOSED to be in this story but it somehow changed to this. (^^;) Not quite sure how though, (maybe I was tired of seeing ivan be the aggressor? * shrugs* meh, who knows!) anywho, thanks for telling me about 'Angleterre'! I'm glad to know I spelled it right! (I was going off what I remembered) and you're right, it doesn't really explain why Igyy hates it but, ANYWAY. I'll stop babbling now and let you all read this chapter! Keep reviewing people! The more reviews, the faster I update!

P.S. after this, if you haven't read any of _roundabout225_'s works, GO READ THEM!(read mine too though :3) She is an absolutely amazing writer! My personal fave of hers is called '_Isolation_'. ^_^ (roundabout225, I hope you don't mind me putting this here. (^^;) your work is just so amazing.)

Oh, darn I'm babbling more! I'll shut up now!

**_Read, review and enjoy!_** * shuts up*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

"Mon dieu! Angleterre! Amérique! Stop this madness mon chers!" *

"Shut up and fight back you bloody frog!"

"Two against one is not fair Arthur!"

"Too bad frog!"

"Lies Francis! It's two against two!"

"How mon Amérique?" Francis exclaimed dodging yet another snowball.

"You have . . . umm . . . "Alfred frowned for a moment trying to remember the name, after a moment he shrugged. "You have my brother!"

"Who?"

"The one that looks like me and loves maple syrup!"

"Oh you mean . . . ummm. Oh! Matthieu!" Francis exclaimed, stopping for a moment, proud that he had remembered his sons' name. Unfortunately, that made him and easy target and he got hit with several snowballs at once. "Mon dieu!" He quickly returned to dodging the snowballs.

"Oh yeah! Mattie!" Alfred said with a grin. "Oh well, you just have to dodge until he gets here!"

"Non!"

"Shut up frog!"

"Mon dieu! Angleterre, pas le visage!"

Matthew rolled his eyes from where he sat. His family was so forgetful of him, it was a wonder they had remember he was here at all.

Suddenly, a small yellow object flew into his face chirping frantically. Matthew blinked for a moment. "Gilbird?"** He asked confused.

The small yellow bird chirped and tugged on his hair –thankfully avoiding the curl- and curious, Matthew stood up. "Go on then, lead me to wherever your stupid master is. What'd he do this time?"

Gilbird chirped and flew away; circling back from time to time to make sure Matthew was still following. After a little while, Matthew saw Gilbert face up in the snow, a bruise on his forehead.

Gilbird flew over to him and pecked at his head persistently 'til he woke up and sat up with a groan. "Damn, I didn't know snow could hurt that much." He grumbled rubbing his head. "Fuck that hurts."

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked curiously. "What were you doing laying in the snow?"

Gilbert looked up. "Oh hey Matthew, the awesome me just decided to take a nap here."

"And the bruise?"

"Damn, she left a bruise? How the hell did she make the snow that hard?"

Matthew chuckled. "Elizaveta?" *** "What'd you do this time?" He asked knowingly.

Gilbert scowled. "Threw an awesome snowball at sissy-boy." ****

Matthew rolled his eyes. "You think you'd know not to do that by now Gil." He said shaking his head. "Did she hit you with her frying pan?" *****

"Nope!" Elizaveta said cheerily walking up behind Gilbert.

"Hello Elizaveta." Matthew said with a smile. "What'd you hit him with then?"

She giggles. "Technically I didn't hit him, I threw a snow ball at him."

"More like an ice block!" Gilbert protests standing up.

"Now, now. It was more of a snow sculpture really, in fact, it was in the shape of a frying pan."

"That fucking hurt! It had to be ice!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked away as the two bickered. A snowball hit him in the back of the head and he turned around to see that they had started their own snowball fight. Oh dear. He hurried back to where he was earlier, not wanting to get hit by any of Elizaveta's snowballs.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?"

"Top o' the mornin' Arthur."

"Get lost lucky charms!" ******

"Ah would nae call 'im that if ah were ye."

"Shut up Ian!" *******

"Real clever! A' expect ya are comparin' me ta that fecken leprechaun with the cereal! Take that ya feckin eejit!" **_(A/N: reference to Shatterdoll's hilarious fic God Save America ;D hope ya don' mind, Shatterdoll.)_**

What the hell? Matthew blinked and looked at the snowball fight in front of him. In the short time he had been gone, the snowball fight had gone from playful rivalry between his family to a war of snowballs with what appeared to be half the world's nations.

Interestingly enough, several hours later when Matthew finally got to the fortress and ended the fight, everyone seemed to be in a lot better of a mood and a hell of a lot more docile towards one another after the fight had ended.

Interesting, Matthew decides to suggest that they all have a snowball fight before they go inside for the meeting next time. They might actually accomplish something if they have a way to release their tension before the meetings. Rolling his eyes at the quiet bickering coming from the exhausted nations, he said goodbye to his twin and walked home.

* * *

*Amérique = America

**Gilbird = the little yellow bird that flies around Gilbert/Prussia's head

***Elizaveta = Hungary's human name

**** "Threw an awesome snowball at sissy-boy." – Gilbert is referring to Roderich/Austria

*****frying pan = Hungary/Elizaveta's favorite weapon

******lucky charms – Arthur is yelling at Ireland/Quinn xD

*******Ian = Scotland

**AN:** And so ends the first snowball fight, _Shatterdoll_ I hope you don't mind me referencing your story _God Save America_, I'm a fail at writing dialogue for Ian & Quinn. -3-

Anyway, you people should read Shatterdoll's work too, she's an amazing writer as well.

But first . . . **Review mine please! **(^^;) Then go read some of _Shatterdoll _and _roundabout225_'s work! You're missing out if you don't. =P

Next chapter will be Russia talking to Mattie! ^_^ btw, this is only the first snowball fight. There will be a better one later. =) Promise!

Au revoir! 'Til next update!

JWR


	9. A Failed Attempt

Omg I laughed while writing this 'cause I was watching Food Network and the show I had on had a lot of maple in it. XD Anyway, here's chapter 9. Read and Review!

And just a slight warning, I'm not entirely sure whether or not I've made Russia horribly OOC here or not. . so someone let me know okay?

Also the title of this chapter "A Failed Attempt" very correct . . . in more ways than one xD Read it and you'll see why.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

When Ivan reached America's house again, the snowball fight was already over and everyone had already left. Frowning slightly, he turned and started walking in the direction of Matthew's house.

Matthew sighed as he sat on the couch eating his pancakes, smothered with maple syrup. He couldn't believe it; he had left his notebook at someone else's house, _again_. Seriously, he was going to chain it to himself or something. Finishing his pancakes, he set the plate aside and frowned. He really didn't want to go get it right now but he needed to show his boss his notes. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. _Oh well, I'll go get it later. Like tomorrow._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Matthew sighed again. _Maybe they'll just leave if they think I'm not home._ The doorbell rang again followed by a knock on the door. Matthew sighed; who ever it was could come back later. He wasn't getting up for awhile.

The knocking stopped and Matthew smiled to himself. Suddenly his cell phone buzzed and he jumped. Frowning, he pulled out his phone and looked at the text he had gotten.

**[Comrade, are you home?]**

Matthew stared at the phone; there was only one person that called him Comrade… Scowling, he texted back.

[Why do you want to know Russia?]

A few moments after he hit send, a reply came back.

**[I am at your front door, da.]**

Matthew eyed the front door warily.

[ . . . Why?]

**[Am I not allowed to visit a fellow Comrade? ^_^]**

Matthew looked at the phone and sighed.

[-_- Go away, I'm tired.]

Matthew heard a giggle from the other side of the door and he scowled.

**[Come now Comrade Matvey, let me in, da?]**

[Non, go away.]

**[Come now Comrade, I came all this way to return your notebook to you, da. You were careless Comrade; you left it at America's.]**

[ . . . Leave it there; I'll get it later.]

**[But it could get stolen. Matvey's boss would be very mad if that happened, da?]**

Matthew scowled; he had a point. He still wasn't going to get up though. Sighing, he replied.

[ . . . Come in and give it to me then.]

A few moments passed and he got another text.

**[Is Matvey not going to let me in?]**

[Let yourself in, the door's been unlocked the whole time.]

Ivan giggled as he walked inside. "It is not safe to leave your door unlocked Comrade." He said walking into the room Matthew was in.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "It's not like anyone visits anyway. Give me the notebook then leave, I'm tired."

Ivan frowned and took the notebook out and handed it to him.

Matthew flipped through it, noticing that other than one page that had random scribbles on it, everything else was there and untouched. He looked at the page with doodles on it curiously. "Thanks, you can go now." He said leaning his head back on the couch again and closing his eyes.

A few moments later he felt the couch shift as Russia sat down on the other side of it and Matthew sighed inwardly. _What else does he want?_

Matthew opened one eye and peered at Russia, who was staring at him like he was a puzzle that had to be solved. "Did you want something Russia?"

Russia appeared to flush slightly –which was impossible of course- and he looked down at his lap, fiddling with his scarf. " . . . . .. Da."

After a few minutes with no other response, Matthew sighed and sat up, turning to face Russia. "Well?" He asked slightly annoyed. He just wanted Russia to leave so he could clean up the kitchen and go to bed and Russia looked nervous and . . . and . . . wait, WTF?

Matthew looked at Russia, somewhat confused. Why the hell did he look so nervous? This was _Russia_. What business did he have being nervous? Something was seriously messed up here.

Suddenly, Russia stood up. "Never mind." He muttered then turned and walked out the door. Matthew just sat there and stared after him dumbly.

_What in the world was that about?_

_

* * *

_

After the odd incident with Russia, the days passed smoothly for Matthew; as smoothly as they could when he wasn't worrying his head off about what was up with Russia. Because if there was something wrong with Russia, or should he say, _more_ wrong, then it couldn't possibly bode well for the rest of the world. With all this worrying you'd think he would remember about something like a snowball fight, but no. He forgot, so the meeting started at Russia's without any stress releasing snowball fight.

Matthew wanted to smack himself for forgetting to suggest it, the meeting was rapidly deteriorating as usual; he could even time things now. In 5 seconds, Russia should be terrorizing the Baltics.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nothing happens, Matthew looks up, confused.

And sees that Russia is staring at him intently.

Fuck.

A dark scary aura is hovering just behind him, Belarus. Currently staring at Matthew like she's going to kill him soon.

Double fuck.

Matthew sighs and for once, wishes he were invisible to those two as well. Especially Belarus, Russia he could handle . . . occasionally. But Belarus . . . good god she was the angel of death incarnate. The absolutely freaking insane, knife wielding, Russia stalking angel of death.

Matthew shuddered and wished something would happen so the meeting would end soon, preferably right this second.

"And that concludes today's AWESOME meeting! The next one is at West's. Now let's get the hell outta here!" *

_Thank you, Gilbert._

Everyone nodded and quickly exited the meeting room except for Belarus who reluctantly left with Ukraine and Lithuania after making Russia promise to play with her later.

Matthew stood up and started to walk out the room.

_Almost there, almost there, almost—_

"Comrade, may I have a word with you?"

_Damn! So close!_

Matthew turned around warily. "Yes, Russia?" He asked sighing inwardly.

Russia beckons him closer and hesitantly, he complies and walks forward. "What is it?" He asks sitting down in a chair.

* * *

*West = Germany/Ludwig

AN:

_Pfffft I fail epically. xDDD I STARTED making Russia act OOC-ish and then I stopped._

_I just. couldn't. do it! X)_

I kept trying to picture how he was acting in my head and I couldn't do it. X) I couldn't make him confess.

In my brain there is just something wrong with him acting like that. (Not to mention I just watched something about the Russian Revolution so the Russia in my head was out in the world slaughtering people.) Therefore I shall try again in the next chapter! The next chapter shall be the meeting at Russia's house, and there will be a slight change of plans. No snowball fight til much later. xD SORRY!

anywaaay, REVIEW PLEASE!

Au revoir!

JWR


	10. The Voices In Our Heads

YAY! Chapter ten! R&R This one's quite interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or it's charaters.

* * *

"What is it?" Matthew asks, sitting down in a chair across from Russia.

Russia looks down with his scarf and plays with it quietly, biting his lip. He still wasn't sure that he was in love with Matthew. Lithuania had made sense when he gave Russia his advice but . . .

Russia didn't care; it wanted to be one with everyone, starting with Canada.

Ivan didn't know . . . in fact, he was actually kind of scared.

As much as Russia tried to deny it, Ivan was scared.

Ivan was scared; he stared down at his scarf. He wanted to just say it. He wanted to but Russia was refusing to say it.

Russia wasn't afraid of anything.

Ivan was scared of being alone.

Russia enjoyed torturing the Baltics.

Ivan just wanted some company.

Russia loved blood.

Ivan loved sunflowers.

Russia wanted to take over the world.

Ivan just wanted a friend.

Russia wanted to kill anyone that stood in the way.

Ivan wanted to be loved.

Russia didn't fear anything; he was feared.

Ivan was afraid of betrayal . . . of being alone . . . of rejection . . . . . . . . of Russia.

Russia was fierce, blood thirsty, dangerous and ice cold.

Ivan was childish, playful, scared and hated the cold.

"Are you going to say anything or can I leave now?" Matthew asked, his voice breaking the silence, unaware of Ivan's internal struggle.

Ivan frowned and shook his head, he held up a finger indicating the he should wait a moment and Matthew sighed. "Fine, I'll wait." He pulled out his notepad and started doodling to pass the time. Ivan nodded gratefully and focused on the voice in his head.

_Let me say it!_

_**No, foolish child.**_

_Why?_

_**You are weak. Take him over. Do it. Now.**_

Ivan shakes his head.

_N-no!_

_**Do it! He has no love for you. No one does. Who can love someone as cruel as you?**_

_N-no! Y-you are the cruel one! N-not me! _

_**He doesn't know that, only we do. Take him over.**_

_Why?_

_**Canada is second largest; take him over now. Do it before he gains more power and becomes larger than us. **_

_N-No! I . . . I d-don't care! I-I won't do it!_

_**INSOLENT CHILD! Do as I say!**_

Ivan shakes his head harder; he doesn't want this.

_N-no! It's-it's wrong! I won't do it! _

_**DO AS I SAY!**_

_I won't! G-go away! _

_**Foolish child! I am a part of you; I will never go away!**_

_Go away! Shut up! I don't care just, just LEAVE ME ALONE!_

The voice doesn't reply, Ivan looks down and realizes his hands are shaking violently. He lets out a shuddering breath and takes a gulp of vodka.

He hated the nation side of himself; it was terrifying and wanted to kill everyone. It scared him; this was the first time he had defied that side of him so much. He didn't want anything that it wanted.

Matthew looked up at Russia and slowly looked him over.

_What the hell? He looks as though he's just been through hell and back._

_**Russia must have tried to make him do something.**_

Matthew started slightly.

_Gah! Don't scare me like that Canada._

_**Why?**_

_Never mind, and what did you mean by that?_

_**Russia, tried to make Ivan do something and it looks like Ivan refused.**_

_What? Isn't he the same person?_

_**There's the nation side of him and the human side. Like us, I am Canada; you are Matthew. Like your brother, there is America and there is Alfred. The same logic applies to the man in front of you. There is Russia and there is Ivan.**_

_Okay . . . I'm going to pretend like that totally isn't a creepy thought and ask that you continue explaining what you meant._

_**About?**_

_His nation tried to make him do something?_

_**Oh that. Yes, The nation half of him must have wanted him to do something very badly.**_

_How can you tell?_

_**I just can. **_

_Oh._

_**Odd thing though, It looks as those he's told the nation half to back off . . . **_

_Is that a bad thing?_

_**Maybe? I don't know. I don't think he normally defies the nation half of himself though. I think he normally just follows along with what Russia wants.**_

_Why? I don't listen to you all the time._

_**Ha, yeah you don't. Although if Russia was in your head all the time how would you feel?**_

_Terrified._

_**Well there's your answer.**_

_Oh._

Matthew blinked and looked at Ivan curiously. So who was in charge at the moment? Russia or Ivan? Well, only one way to find out. "Russi- um, . . . Ivan?" He asked slowly.

Ivan started and looked up, surprised.

_**The kid's in charge Matthew. Careful though, the nation could regain control at any moment. He is a child controlled by a demon.**_

_Will do. Though aren't we all?_

"Did you have something you wanted to say to me?" Matthew asks slowly.

Ivan blinked a few times, after a few moments he nods uncertainly. " . . . . . d-da."

Matthew's eyes widen slightly in surprise. ". . . Well?"

* * *

AN: Well how was that chapter? The italics are basically the "Nation side" of them and the "Human side" of them talking to each other. The bold is the Nation half, the non bold is the human half.

How'd I do? I think it's a little funny Canada and Matthew are on a first name basis and seem to get along.

Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! I reeeeeeeeeally want to know what you all think of this chapter!

Au revoir!

JWR


	11. Interfering Family

Chapter eleven! Painfully short. -3- sorry about that, enjoy anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Well?" Matthew asked, waiting for Russia's response.

Russia bit his lip and glanced up uncertainly. "Um . . . Я люблю тебя." He mumbled quietly.

"Ce qui?" Matthew asked confused. He didn't really understand a lot of Russian, Alfred knew more than he did.

Russia frowned softly, "Je . . . je aime . . .." He says trying again.

"Vous amiez? " Matthew asks confused.

"Je vous . . . aime, Матвей."

Matthew's eyes widened in shock. "Excusez-moi? Do you know what that means?"

Ivan bit his lip again and looked down; he gives a slight nod, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Matthieu! Mon cher, are you still in here?" Francis calls, walking into the room. He spots Matthew and beams. "There you are mon cher! You gave poor Amérique a heart attack! Come, let us assure him that you are safe and the let us return home!" He says pulling Matthew to his feet.

"Papa, attendez."

"I shall not wait mon cher Matthieu! Let us get out of this place!" He forcefully drags Matthew out of the house and into a car.

"Mattie! You're all right!" Alfred exclaims tackling the poor Canadian.

"Yes I'm fine Alfred. Why wouldn't I be?" Matthew says, slightly annoyed.

"Russia." Arthur, Alfred and Francis all say at the same time.

Matthew rolls his eyes and leans back against the seat of the car. "You three worry too much."

_Should I not have left him?_

_**Who knows, though I guarantee you that when you meet him again, Russia will be in control once more. Be extremely careful Matthew. **_

_Don't worry, I will be._

_

* * *

_

Ivan stared at the door hatefully.

_**See? No one loves you; they all leave you. Except for me, we're together forever.**_

Ivan frowned, hurt.

_B-But Francis pulled him away. He did not choose to leave . . . _

_**He's stronger than France; he could have stayed if he wanted to.**_

_. . . . . Yes . . . he could have._

_**That's right child, come back to me. Listen to me child; I will make you feel better.**_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . okay._

_**Good boy.**_

Russia glared out the window hatefully; Francis would pay for that later. They would all pay.

* * *

AN: Okay, so that was horridly short but oh well. Here's the translations;

Я люблю тебя = I like you (Russian)

Ce qui? = What? (French)

Je aime = I like (French)

Je vous = you like (French)

Je vous aime = I like you (French)

Матвей = Matvey (Russian)

Excusez-moi? = Excuse me? (French)

Attendez = Wait (French)

Thanks for reading this painfully short chapter! Please REVIEW! (even though this chapter really doesn't deserve it (-_-;) )

Au revoir!

JWR


	12. Bickering Nations

Here's chapter 12! I got nothing to say! hope you like it! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

"What do you mean you forgot where I lived?" Matthew growled into the phone, glaring at the wall.

Alfred's voice sounded nervous when he spoke over the phone. "Ehehe . . . sorry? Come on Mattie; just tell me! And while you're at it e-mail it to everyone else too! I bet they all forgot too!"

Matthew growled again and went over to his computer, pulling up a simple map and sending it to everyone. "You get it yet?" He asked shortly.

"Yay! Thanks Mattie! See ya soon bro!"

Matthew heard a small click, he sighed and hung up his phone. For the love of god, would it kill everyone to remember where he lived for once? Even his own brother forgot. Especially when it was his brother who had suggested that the next meeting be at Mathew's house. The meeting at Germany's went . . . surprisingly smoothly for once. He only hoped this one went by as smoothly. But just in case . . .

_Canada, do you mind helping if things get out of hand?_

_**Okay, anything you got in mind?**_

_Well it'd help if they could actually hear me . . . _

_**. . . . . . pfft, okay. I get the picture. X)**_

_Thanks. ^_^_

Matthew didn't think things would get too out of hand but it never hurt to be prepared. Plus, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of what Russia had said that time, surprisingly he hadn't shown up to the meeting at Germany's. Belarus' words had been, '_Big brother is "taking care" of a few things before the next meeting" ^_^'_

Matthew really didn't want to know what she had meant.

* * *

Several hours later:

"Bloody frog!"  
_"But mon Angleterre! Won't you just liste-"_

"Hey! Stop messing with Iggy!"

"Aniki~!"

"Aiyaa~! Get off me Korea aruuu!"

"_But mon Angleterre, don't you know wha-"_

"Francis leave Iggy alone!"

"Brother, marry me!"

"Nooo, go away Natalya!"

"Vee~ I want some pasta!"

"After the meeting Italy."

"_Mon Amérique! Are you unaware of what tomorrow is?"_

"Don't tell my brother when he can have pasta you bastard!"

"Aw, you're so cute Romano~!"

"Chigiii, don't touch the curl!"

"Eh~ Brother you're really red."

"Why should we care what tomorrow is bloody frog?"

Matthew sat quietly listening to all the bickering; of everyone here Papa was being the loudest. He thought for a moment, what was tomorrow?

He wasn't sure, the months had passed quickly, all he knew was that it was sometime around summer. Which made him very wary because Russia hadn't talked to him since the meeting at Russia's house.

"_Angleterre! Shame on you all! How could you forget what tomorrow is?"_

"It's not one of your stupid holidays is it frog?"

"_Non! Are you really unaware? We must all be extra careful around La Russie* tomorrow!"_

"Why? Just spit it out already you frog?"

"_Mon cher Arthur, tomorrow is July 17__th__!" _Francis shouted loudly.

The entire room went silent instantly, everyone freezing where they were except for Russia.

Before Matthew could even fully register the words, Russia had Francis pinned up against the wall with his pipe pressed to Francis' throat; barely letting him breathe. Russia grinned at Francis; his smiled wide and unstable. "We do not talk about that day, da?"

Francis nods quickly; he had forgotten Russia was in the room. How, he was not sure.

"I have not been too pleased with you lately. Maybe I should fix that, da?" Russia asks, a dark freaky aura around him.

"Hey! Get off him damn commie!"

"Russia! Don't kill the frog!"

"Mon cher, you care!"

"Git! If anyone gets to kill you I want to do it!"  
"That's mean Angleterre."

"Vee~ Why is Russia hurting France?"

Several countries tried to get Russia away from Francis but they were all failing miserably; it didn't help that Belarus was acting as a bodyguard for him either, blocking the path to help Francis.

Matthew mentally smacked himself; how had they forgotten tomorrow was July 17th? And it wasn't just one country either! Everyone had forgot, except for Francis.

"Shall we play, da? I wonder how you would look with your head smashed in?"

"Hey everyone."

"That will kill him you bloody moron!"

"Nyet, it will take much more to do that. I will enjoy this."

"Guys, stop it."

"Mon dieu! Je ne souhaite pas mourir encore!"

"Too bad for you, da?"

"Aniki~!"

"Korea aruuuuu!"

"Vee~ Why is he talking about killing people?

"Oi! West, let's go get beers!"

"Russia you bloody moron, stop trying to kill him"

"Guys, stop fighting . . . "

"Mon dieu!"

"Hold still, da?"

"CHIGII, stop touching my curl Antonio!"

"But you're so cute Romano~!"

He'd been ignored again. Matthew sighed; he had had enough of all of this. France was going to get himself killed soon.

"Bastard!"

"Mon dieu! Pas le visage!"

"Bloody frog!"

"Come play with me da? Stay still."

"Non! Non!"

"**WOULD EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP?"**

Everyone except Francis and Russia turned and looked at the Canadian holding a megaphone.

"Hey! Mattie~ that's mine!" Alfred protested with a pout. "Give it ba-" Matthew shot him such a vicious glare that Alfred decided it would be wise to be quiet for once. "Never mind . . . "

Matthew turned his gaze to the corner where Russia currently had Francis cornered.

"Russia. Stop now." He commanded, walking forward, dropping to the megaphone.

"Нет. I do not think I will, da." Russia replied not even glancing at him. "You can do nothing to stop Russia, da." He lifted up his pipe and swung it down at Francis head.

* * *

AN: I bet you hate my cliffhanger, da? X3 Sorry~! That's all you get for this chapter!

Just fyi, July 17th=Russian revolution, or more specifically the day when the last Czar and his family were all murdered.

Au revoir!

JWR


	13. Canada Is Very Cold, Oui?

Chapter 13, dreadfully short but oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

Russia swung his pipe down at Francis head. "You can do nothing to stop Russia da."

Francis shut his eyes awaiting the blow.

5 seconds,

10 seconds.

Nothing.

What had happened? Francis opened his eyes, confused. His eyes went wide and he just stared.

"I think I can." Matthew hissed vehemently, blocking Russia's pipe with his hockey stick. "Back off."

Russia grinned his childish grin. "Why should I da? You think you can stop me?"

Matthew had a predatory grin on his face. "Oui."

"Oh? And what makes you think that da?"

Matthew shoved back against the pipe, actually managing to make Russia stumble back a few steps. Everyone watched wide-eyed, had that really just happened?

Russia looked at him, a little surprised that the small boy had shoved him back. Matthew pointed at him with the hockey stick. "This is Canada, I have the advantage, not you." Matthew said his glare ice cold; the same could be said for his voice. Everyone else in the room shuddered; they had all forgotten how cold Canada could be when he wanted to.

"I am still bigger da. You are so small." Russia said with a grin.

Matthew stepped forward. "Smaller than you, oui. But you forget Russia; I am the second largest nation; normally you would be stronger but this is MY home. I have the advantage, and I am pretty damn sure I could kick your ass here."

Russia giggled. "How odd. Comrade Matvey is trying to be the hero!"

Matthew scowled and hit Russia in the head with his hockey stick. "Get out. NOW." He said glaring viciously.

Russia frowned.

"NOW."

Russia looked around the room once; he shrugged. "Da." He turned around and walked out the door with Belarus following after him.

When he had finally left Alfred grinned. "That was totally badass Mattie!"

"Mon petite Matthieu! Merci!"

Matthew turned to Francis and glared at him coldly making Francis shiver.

Without turning, Matthew pointed at the door with his hockey stick. "Everyone except France, out. NOW." He said coldly.

After a moment, everyone complied; not wanting to get on Matthew's bad side, however rare it may be. When the door had shut Alfred and Arthur stood outside the door. They could hear Matthew shouting at Francis but they couldn't make out what; a few minutes later, the door swung open and Matthew stormed down the hall and up to his room. Alfred and Arthur peered inside the room; France looked at them absolutely terrified."Mon dieu, I had forgotten mon petite Matthieu could be that frightening." Was all he said before dragging them outside, not wanting to stay any longer.

* * *

AN: Well that was totally short! DX

Must rest my brain now . . . and get ready for my stupid finals. DDDX

*tackles her list of things to study* Must. Pass. Finals!

Au revoir!

JWR


	14. Is This What Love Feels Like?

Chapter 14! Btw I had writer's block on how to get Ivan to stick around for a little longer. Please thank **Yuki Winggates** for the FABULOUS snowstorm idea! 8D

I heart u sooooooooo much Yuki! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

Ivan stood inside by Matthew's door with a frown. Well _that_ had gone well. -_-

He shouldn't have started that; he hadn't planned on killing France so soon but it was France's fault for saying that date. Suddenly his air supply was cut off as Belarus jumped on him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "N-Natalya! Can't b-breathe!"

The grip on his throat loosened slightly. "Natalya go home." He said sternly.

Belarus pouted for a moment before nodding and walking home.

Ivan sighed in relief; she really was a nice girl . . . when she wasn't stalking him.

Sighing, he turns to walk outside and blinks.

_Odd . . . _

_**Wow, freak snowstorm much?**_

_Go away!_

_**. . . Fine. Use this as an excuse to stay the night though.**_

Ivan grinned; that was probably the most useful thing Russia's told him all week.

~.

Matthew looked outside the window. "I hope everyone got home alright. That snowstorm is really violent. And it came up so suddenly too . . . "

Kumajirou looked up at his master from its place by the fire. "Most."

Matthew walked over to his bear worried. "Most? Oh no, who couldn't get home in time?" He asked frantically.

"I believe that would be me, da." Ivan says speaking into his ear.

"M-maple!" Matthew exclaims jumping nearly a foot in the air and spinning around to see Ivan standing there, that ever present, childish smile on his face. "Oh, Russia." He says slowly. "I thought I told you to leave?"

Ivan giggles." You did!"

Matthew frowns, "So why didn't you?" He asks irritated.

Ivan giggles, "Matvey has not seen the snowstorm, da?"

Matthew scowled. "I've seen it, though frankly I don't care. I _know_ you've seen worse that that pathetic excuse for a blizzard so why don't you just go home already?"

Ivan frowned, hurt by the words. Shrugging inwardly he decided to continue. "Does Matvey . . . . remember what I said after the meeting in Moscow?" He asks slowly, changing the subject.

Matthew blinks, _Moscow?_

_**Je vous aime,**_** Матвей.** Canada supplied helpfully.

_Oh. _Matthew blinks and looks at Russia. "Um, yes . . ." He replies warily.

Matthew looks the Russian in the eye. Was it Russia before him or Ivan? "Ivan... Can you be honest with me about something?"

Russia tilts his head curiously. "Of course, da."

"Are you being serous about what you said to me? Or is this one of your 'Everyone becomes one with Russia' things?" He asked looking annoyed and just a little bit worried.

Ivan blinks and looks slightly hurt. "Are you asking Ivan . . . or Russia?" He asked slowly, glancing down.

_**Foolish boy, why ask such questions? **_Russia whispered in his head.

"I-I'm asking you, Ivan. Not Russia. You" Matthew stutters, noticing the other's change in mood.

Ivan blinks in surprise. "Oh!" Is his fabulously elaborate response.

It was Matt's turn to blink; he waited for a moment or two. "W-well? Were you or not?"

Ivan nodded, quite sure of himself. "The first one, da."

Matthew's eyes widened a bit.

_S-so . . . He really likes me? It isn't his usual 'one with Russia' stuff, but truly likes me_…?

_**It looks that way; it is the child speaking here. Russia is still with him, but he isn't making him speak or stopping him from doing anything at the moment.**_

A small glow of pink starts to show on Matthew's cheeks. _H-he likes . . . m-me?_

_**. . . Are you okay Matthew?**_

Russia stared at him patiently, waiting for a response.

Matthew didn't know what to say.

_**Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something to the poor child?**_

_O-oh, r-right! Um... W-what should I say?_

_**I don't know but you should say something. Or do you want another round of Russia trying to attack you?**_

Matthew struggles to say something but the more he thinks about it the more red he becomes. "O-oh . . . I-I see."

_**That's it? 'Oh I see'?**_

He shakes his head quickly. "U-um . . . W-what I mean is..." He fidgets and plays with his fingers. Why was he so embarrassed? It wasn't like he liked him back, Ivan was an okay friend . . . right? He didn't really like him did he?

Matthew looked up at the larger nation. Beautiful eyes, a handsome face. Eyes wonder a bit lower, a strong build (well pictured, he had never seen him without his coat. But he knew he was strong because of earlier and from his history). Matthew stopped there. WHAT was he doing checking out Ivan all of a sudden! And his face felt so hot, just how red was his face anyway? Did he really like him back?

Ivan tilts his head curiously. "Matvey's face is very red, da." He said simply making an observation.

"Um . . . Y-yes, well. You see Ivan . . . " He stutters looking back up at Ivan. "I-I . . ."

_**Relax Matthew. You'll be fine, I'm here if you need me.**_

Come on Matt, man up a bit! He straitens himself out a bit and takes a deep breath. "Listen, I-Ivan. I think . . . I think I- . . . " He says mumblings the last part, his blush darkening.

A flash of something similar to hope flashes in his eyes briefly before he tilts his head, a guarded expression on his face. " . . . Da?"

"I think that I . . . I might l-like you too . . . " He voice sounded shyer than he was expecting it too but it didn't really matter. He had said what he felt and he really felt like he liked him.

Canada gives him the equivalent of a mental pat on the shoulder.

_**Good job. Try to keep politics out of this though.**_

Out of all the answers Ivan had been expecting, it hadn't been this. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly before he smiled; the smile being 110% more sincere than it normally was.

Sadly . . . Matthew was too busy staring at the floor to see the smile on Ivan's face.

Then, very suddenly the tall Russian pulled Matthew into a tight hug, grinning widely.

His eyes widen and his face becomes even more read, if that was even possible at the moment. "I-I-Ivan!" He asked bewildered.

Ivan shakes his head happily, feeling like he was about to burst from pure joy. Suddenly, he has an odd impulse to kiss Matthew fiercely, after a second of thought; Russia acts on the impulse and kisses the Canadian fiercely on the lips.

Blinking quickly, it took a moment for Matthew to realize what had happened.

Canada was also surprised.

Slowly and nervously Matthew brings his hands up and wraps them around Ivan's strong torso; gripping the fabric of the coat he shyly returns the kiss.

As for Canada he wasn't sure what to make of it but didn't want to cause any problems for Matthew so he went along with it, albeit a tad reluctantly.

Ivan leans into the kiss, pulling the Canadian as close as possible without hurting him and smiled softly into the kiss.

Matthew parted his lips, inviting Ivan to explore. Ivan smiled and pushed his tongue inside of the other's mouth, feeling a shiver of pleasure as their tongues met.

He shivered, it felt different from when he had kissed Ivan the first time. It felt . . . So much better, hot, soft and almost melting.

_Is this what love feels like?_

* * *

AN: How'd you like it? A lot more lovy-dovey than my previous chapters yes? thank **YUKI WINGGATES **for that! ^_^ In this chapter she was the co-author! We did an rp and she did all the canada bits and I did the russia bits! ^_^ Hople you liked it! **R&R**

Au revoir!

JWR

Yuki!


	15. Difficult Siblings: Part One

Chapter 15! Co-writen by **Yuki Winggates**. She did America this time around! ^_^

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

"Happy?"

Matthew blinked and broke the kiss, looking down, cheeks slightly flush. His polar bear Kumajirou looked back up at him and repeated the question. Blushing slightly Matthew picked up the bear and giggled. "Mmm, I think so." He said with a soft smile.

"Family?" It asked tilting it's head sideways.

Matthew's eyes widened. And he turned to Ivan, who was currently smiling gently at him. "Ummm, how do we tell our families?" He asked worried. "I mean . . . . I know Papa would be fine with this, and England wouldn't like this at first but he'd eventually accept it. . . . . . and I'm pretty sure Ukraine would be very pleased but Alfred and Belarus. . . . . . " He trailed off worriedly.

Ivan's eyes widen when his little sister was mentioned. "Umm, maybe we'd be better off telling everyone but the last two?" Ivan suggested hopefully.

Matthew shakes his head. "No . . . they'd find out anyway."

They both frowned and puzzled over it for a few minutes.

"Meeting?" Kumajirou suggested curiously.

They both looked down at the bear. "You mean the world meeting?" Matthew asked tilting his head. His bear nodded it's head looking pleased with itself. "I suppose it could work . . . " Matthew reasoned slowly. "It's not like Alfred and Belarus can do anything with everyone else in the room to stop them."

"And we are the two largest countries, da?" Ivan asked with a smile.

"Oui!" Matthew grinned.

~.

The next meeting was held at France's house and, as usual, had deteriorated into a mass of arguing. After a few minutes of it, Germany managed to call everyone to attention and was getting ready to end the meeting. "Before we end today's meeting, does anyone have something else that they would like to say?" He asked looking around the room.

"Da!" Ivan said happily, his usual grin plastered onto his face as he stood up. "Matvey and I are now going out, da!"

A chorus of "who?" went around the table and Matthew facepalmed. "Me, Canada." He said standing up next to his brother.

The whole table turned and looked at Matthew before everyone started talking at once.

"Matthieu! I approve mon cher!"

"Bloody wanker, don't approve!"

"Ouch! So violent Angleterre!"

"Vanya~! I'm so happy for you!"

Matthew and Ivan shared a look across the table before glancing at their siblings, wondering why they hadn't reacted yet.

Matthew looked down at Alfred who was looking at him with an expression that was somewhere in between appalled and betrayed. "Al, don't give me that look . . . "Alfred remained silent as everyone chatted away. His face was blank for a few seconds before slowly looking up at his younger twin. With a menacing glare. His voice was terrifying. "You. Lied. To. Me. Mattie."

Matthew frowned. "Alfred . . ." He said, exasperated. "Don't start please . . .."

Alfred stood up instantly. "You FUCKING lied to me! I remember what you said when I walked in on your guys make-out time! You said you were absolutely terrified of that Commie! If kissing him is something that has NEVER once crossed your mind than why the hell are you fucking dating him! I can't fucking believe you!" He snarled and shouted, gaining a lot of attention from everyone. "How could you lie to me!"

Matthew sighed. "Al . . . . what you walked in on was because he was pulling my curl. What I said was true at the time I said it. . . . Feelings change Al."

"Fine then! Be that way, I don't care! Because my 'feelings changed', I hate you!" He turned and stomped out of the meeting. He did care if anyone tried to stop him, right now he just didn't give a shit.

Matthew flinched in shock. Taking once glance around the room he pushed his chair in and went after his brother. "Al, wait . . . ." He called.

Alfred ignored his brother and kept on stomping down the hall.

"Alfred!" Matthew ran over to his brother. "I'm sorry okay? I can't help it if my feelings changed." He looked at his brother worriedly.

He stopped and gave him a slight glare. "Why! Why Mattie? That bastard is nothing but a killing monster! What the hell do you see in him that you can bring yourself to date him, let alone kiss him!" Alfred looked disgusted as he cringed from the thought of Ivan and his dear little brother kissing.

Matthew bit his lip. "I'm not sure Al . . . " He answered truthfully.

"Tich!" Alfred says looking away from his brother. "Your too kind for your own good."

"You judge others too much Mr. Everyone is Equal." Matthew says sulkily, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Everyone who is 'human' not a frikin monster like that commie."

Matthew eyebrows rose in shock. "Alfred, the monster is "Russia" not "Ivan." All of us have a monster inside of us. There's "Canada" and there's me, Matthew. And there's you, Alfred and there's "America." We're all monsters, yet we're all not."

"Are you saying that we 'all' want to go around killing everything that moves? Cuz I don't and neither does America. And can't see you or Canada killing a fly."

"We don't have to kill to be monsters." Matthew retorted sharply. "Like in 1812 for me." He looked his brother in the eye. "And I don't recall you being blameless August 1945."

Alfred glares angrily at Matthew. "We had our reasons Mattie. Don't start trying to justify that commies actions, he kills for no reason other than for kicks."

Matthew shook his head. "You're not getting it Alfred." He said taking a step forward. "I didn't want to do 1812, Canada did. I highly doubt you wanted to seriously injure Kiku in 1945; that was America. The same thing goes for him, Russia's the blood thirsty one, not Ivan."

He becomes quiet for a moment. "Prove it. Prove that it is Russia that is the monster and not both of them. And maybe." He cuts off to scowl at his younger twin. "If you can prove that you will not be in ANY danger, then maybe I'll put up with the fact your dating that commie."

Matthew smiled and hugged his brother. "Okay Al."

Alfred sighs and pouts, his brother could put up a good argument. He gives a hug but is still not happy about the situation.

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked it. **R&R**

JWR & Yuki


	16. Don't Say That I'm A Monster

Hey everyone chapter 16! **Yuki Winggates** is my co-author again for this chapter! She played both Belarus & Mattie this time around! 83 I was Ivan.

AN: This chapter got DRAWMA. And I'm not really sure how we ended up with Ivan acting like he did . . . really I don't have a clue. **R&R**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

As the door closes on the North American twins, France and England start arguing again while Ivan looks at his little sister, Natalya warily. She hasn't responded to his announcement yet . . . . definitely a bad sign.

"Brother..." Belarus' voice is horrifyingly calm and creepy. She turned her head like a possessed doll. Doom practically written all over her face. "This is a joke right brother? It's very funny, since I know you would never go out with someone like that. And besides that, we're getting married."

Ivan shivered hoping she wouldn't overreact TOO much. "N-nyet. It's not a joke Natalya."

"I see. Then you are using him?" She asked, an evil aura starting to appear around her.

"D-da." Best to let her think what she wants to right; less chance of her getting really mad that way.

"Yes, dear brother." Belarus stands and leans in close to Ivan's face. "I cannot see any other reason for you to be around that whelp." She murmurs as she gently runs her fingers along his cheek.

Ivan shivers at her cold touch. "D-da сестра, вы правы." (Sister, you are right.) He says slowly, praying that she'd leave soon.

She smiles gently and hugs Ivan, being very sweet suddenly. "Very well brother, if he is of use to you in some way then I shall not kill him." _As long as that lowlife doesn't get too close to you brother. I am the only one fit to date and marry you._

Ivan resisted the urge to shudder and instead smiled weakly at his little sister. "D-da Спасибо Natalya." (Thank you)

"Anything for you brother." She says with a smile as she sits back in her chair.

Ivan nods and shows his childish smile, "Da, well I have business I must attend to now so До свидания Natalya." (goodbye/until we meet again)

"Of course brother. Are you sure you wouldn't like some company?"

Ivan smiled at her uneasily. "N-nyet. I am fine Natalya."

"If you are sure, Прощай дорогой брат." (Goodbye dear brother)

"До свидания." (goodbye) Ivan turned and walked out the door. _That didn't turn out too bad._ He thought with a smile. _Now to find Matvey._

He pulls out his phone and texts the Canadian. [Matvey, let us meet at your house da?] He hits 'send' and pockets the phone before getting on a plane and flying over to Canada.

~.

Matthew sat on his couch brooding over his brother's words. _How can I prove that it's Russia, not Ivan who is the monster?_ He wondered. His phone buzzed and he blinked and looked down at it. Matthew read the message and hit 'reply'. [Sure, I'm already home. Door's unlocked; just come in when you get here.] He sent the message and set his phone back down.

_I don't suppose you would know how to prove that would you?_ He thought hopefully.

_**Um, probably . . . though the problem is that I already know he is. It'll take awhile for me to give you some solid reasons okay?**_

Matthew nodded. _Mhmm, thanks, take your time. _

He felt a little relived, it would be easier with Canada's help, although he still had to work on this too.

Matthew sat up as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said, not moving from his spot on the couch.

Ivan walked into the room with a small smile. "Hello Matvey." He said, walking over and sitting down on the couch next to Matthew. "How did it go with America?"

"All right I guess. How did it go with your sister?" Matthew asks, a little worried.

Ivan shudders. "Not nearly as bad as it could have been." He says slowly.

"I-I see..." Matthew sighs. _Should I tell him what Alfred said to me?_

_**Maybe . . . but it might put Russia on guard or make him more inclined to take control.**_

Matthew frowned; neither of those options were very good if he was going to prove that it's Russia and not Ivan that is the monster. "H-hey Ivan?" He asks nervously.

Ivan tilts his head to the side curiously at the tone of voice. "Da?"

"My brother was... Well he's not agreeing to me and you dating. Unless I prove to him..." He didn't want to really say it, but he felt he had too. It wouldn't be fair to find proof for his brother and not tell Ivan what's going on.

Ivan looked at Matthew curiously. "Da? What does America want you to prove Matvey?"

"That the m-monster is Russia and not you Ivan." Matthew replied quietly; unsure that he did the right thing in telling him.

"Eh~?" Ivan said, puzzled. He could feel Russia stir inside of him and it wasn't pleased. "I don't think I follow… "

"A-al thinks your nothing but a blood thirsty killer..." Matthew says, gently placing a hand on top of Ivan's, his cheeks tinting to a light pink. "B-but I don't believe that Ivan."

Ivan blinked and looked at him surprised. "Re-"

_**Why not? It's true.**_

Ivan frowned suddenly. "Shut up." He said not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

He flinched at Ivan's response. Frowning slightly, he hesitantly pulled his hand away, not sure what he said wrong. "I-I'm sorry..."

Ivan blinked in surprise and then shook his head. "Not you. I meant-"

_**Why should I? Anyway it's true, both of us are blood thirsty killers.**_

Ivan scowled again. "Leave me the hell alone Russia." He grumbled massaging his temples.

"I-Ivan... I-Is everything alright?"

_**Looks like Russia's giving him trouble.**_

"Ivan...?" Matthew asks, placing a hand on the larger man's shoulder.

Ivan closed his eyes and massaged his temples as he argued with Russia continuing to answer aloud.

_**Why should I? You know it's true.**_

"No! It's . . . . it's not. Just . . . just leave me alone . . ." Ivan said, hoping Russia would go away.

Matthew feels a bit hurt from what the other is saying. Not realizing that Ivan is talking to Russia.

_**It is true boy, admit it. You're just as much of a bloody thirsty killer as I am.**_

"N-no! Shut up! It's not . . . . . I-I'm not. . . .!" He shook his head back and forth, voice trembling.

_W-what's going on? _Matthew thought, also starting to tremble.

_**It's Russia; he's trying to make Ivan submit to him. Ivan's resisting but I wonder how long that will last.**_

Matthew bit his lip, watching Ivan worriedly.

_**Lies boy, it's true. It's all true. You are a blood thirsty killer, as am I. Don't be so naïve to think otherwise.**_

"Stop it!" Ivan exclaimed covering his ears in a vain attempt to make the voice stop talking. His whole body trembled, voice growing increasingly more desperate. "!"

Matthew grips Ivan's shoulder. "I-Ivan?"

_**No. You ARE a blood thirsty killer boy. You enjoy seeing other's suffering, you enjoy slaughtering every one piece by piece and you enjoy it all. And you know it's true. It's 110% true. You're just like me; you're a monster. **_

"NO!" Ivan screamed; face contorted in pain and tears sliding down his face as he shook his head violently. "STOP SAYING THAT! YOU'RE LYING! IT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'M NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU ARE! I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'm NOT A MONSTER!"

"I-Ivan!" Worry and panic overwhelms him. Matthew quickly climbs onto Ivan's lap, gently but tightly hugging the Russian around his neck. Bringing a hand up to rest on the back of Ivan's head, Matthew holds the trembling man close. "I-Ivan, i-it's ok. Calm down." He says as he gently strokes the others hair, speaking as soft and soothing as possible. "I-it's ok, Ivan. I'm here for you."

"I-I'm not a monster." Ivan repeated tearfully, clinging to Matthew like a child who's just had an awful nightmare. "I-I'm not-!" The tears slide down his face as he shakes; terrified that the voice will say something else.

"Shh shh, I know, I know Ivan." Matthew whispers as he continues stroking Ivan's hair, managing to sound almost motherly. "I know you're not monster."

After a few minutes, Ivan managed to stop shaking and silently hugs Matthew back, tears still dripping down his face.

"Ivan, are you ok...?" He asked, feeling guilty for what had happened. He knew it was his fault for telling him what Alfred had said.

Suddenly Matthew felt Ivan get heavier. "Ivan?" He asked again, worried. "Ivan?" He pushed Ivan back a little to find that somehow he had fallen asleep.

_**Poor boy, Russia must've been really hard on him to make him that tired. **_

_Yeah. _Matthew helps Ivan lay down on the coach. After he sees to Ivan and makes sure he is comfy. Matthew wipes the tears off Ivan's sleeping face and gently places a kiss on his forehead. "Rest well Ivan." He whispers cuddling up against the larger man and closing his eyes. _I don't care what Alfred says; I'm won't leave you Ivan. Ever._

_

* * *

_

_AN: Yeah . . . . don't ask how it turned out like that please. I seriously have no idea at all. ^^; Hope you guys liked it! **R&R plz!**_

_JWR & Yuki_


	17. Our Inner Demons

Hey guys! Here's chapter 17! I think I'll just name **Yuki Winggates** the official co-author of this cuz sshe helps so much! ^_^ She did the Canada parts this time!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters!

* * *

Ivan woke up in the middle of the night with a shudder. Why did Russia give him such a hard time? He just wanted to be able to love and be loved without anything like politics or countries involved. Why couldn't Russia understand that?

Matthew shifted in his sleep and moved closer to Ivan. Gently nuzzling his chest.

Ivan looks down in surprise at the small figure. He looks at the couch then back at the Canadian and frowns, puzzled. His couch wasn't very big, so how had they both fit on it without either of them falling off?

Matthew's hand clung on to Ivan's large coat to keep him from falling. "I-...Ivan..." He mumbled sleepily.

Ivan smiled and poked his cheek softly. "Da Matvy?"

His eyes open half way sleepily. "Don't poke Matthew. He'll wake up if you do." He must have been really tired if he was talking in third person. Or was it even Matthew at all?

"Ah~? Matvy isn't talking like normal, is Matvy really sleepy?" Russia asks poking his face again.

"Ivan, stop that. If Matthew wakes up I won't be able to talk to you." His eyes were serious looking even with them only half open. "I'm Canada."

Ivan blinks in surprise. "Canada?" He frowns puzzled. "I did not know that other countries could talk to us like this?"

"This only works if they're asleep. But I cannot get up and do what I want. I am limited to speech and sight."

"I see." Ivan said with a slight frown. "What does Canada wish to talk about?"

"Russia." Canada replies bluntly.

Ivan looks at him warily. "Do you wish to talk about him or talk with him?" He asks with a frown.

"About him. There is no point in me talking to him." Canada says somewhat annoyed.

Ivan relaxes slightly. "Da, then that is okay then."

Canada thinks for a moment on how to go about this. "... You are afraid of Russia, correct?"

Ivan looks away. "We . . . . do not always see eye to eye, da." He replies slowly.

"Do not look away from me Ivan." Canada says irritated. "Whether you agree with him or not has nothing to do with what I have just asked you. Are you or are you not afraid of Russia?"

Ivan glances back at him and gives a very brief and subtle nod before glancing away again.

"Good, now. What about Russia that scares you?" He was starting to sound like a therapist or something. "Is it all the shouting and yelling? The threats against you and others? Or is it the constant torment of your past?" What was he trying to prove? That Ivan was a coward? Or was he trying to prove something to Ivan and make him realize it?

Even if Canada didn't know that much about Russia himself, he could put the pieces together. Ivan's odd fits, yelling or talking to himself, being brought to tears. This was all being done by Russia.

Ivan starts and turns away. "I'm not answering that . . . " He says quietly.

"I am trying to help you. But if you keep acting ungrateful, I'll just leave to deal with Russia on your own." He growled. "I am not doing this for you. I am not even allowed to speak with anyone other than my host."

Ivan looks mildly surprised at this and chooses to answer the other somewhat. ". . . If I say it out loud he'll use it against me later." He admits quietly.

"Russia is nothing but a child looking for attention if he is so low to use his host's emotions against him! Stop spoiling him! Do not give him the satisfaction of having control!" Canada snarled. "We are here for guiding and strength to fight if our host's cannot! He abuses his guidance and forces you to do what he wants. Why do you think that it is you and not Russia that is in control of your body? We are souls of our land and country. You and Matthew are the souls of our people. You are able to understand what the will of the people is and can justify the actions. To us if one attacks another we start a fight without hesitation! It is our territory and we WILL act like dogs! It is you who has the leash and the commands, if an attack is within reason you let us lose! If it is not you hold us back and take control!"

Ivan stared back at Canada wide-eyed and speechless.

"Listen Ivan. We do not understand emotions, we understand very little about them." Canada says, his voice becoming calmer but not by much. "That is why there is two, without you we would always be at war." He looks Ivan in the eye. "Do you understand now? Do you understand why I am telling you this?"

Ivan looks away and sits there quietly for a few moments. "Da . . . I think I-ah!" Ivan suddenly curls up into a ball and holds his head, his face screwed up in pain.

"Are you alright?" Canada looked surprised. But being unable to move, he couldn't do anything.

Ivan shakes his head and frowns. "No, it's . . . . . _him_." He grinds out between clenched teeth. Suddenly Ivan hisses in pain, "Go _away_ Russia! Haven't you tortured me enough for one night?"

Canada starts to feel Matthew starting to wake. His eyes becoming heavy with dizziness. "I-..Ivan you have to take control, d-on't let Russia have his way. Don't l-et him p-push you around..."

Ivan tries to nod weakly. "Shut up softie!" Ivan's eyes widen and he trembles. H-how could Russia just take control of his mouth like that? A-and it hurts a lot too. "S-stop..." Ivan whispers, voice trembling, completely terrified.

Canada grins and chuckles in a bit of an evil tone. "I am no s-softie." He was struggling to stay awake but he did not want to hurt Matthew.

"Yeah right! No one even notices you! Maple loving idiot!" Ivan bites his lips and trembles, completely terrified that those words kept coming out of his own mouth. "St-stop it!" He protests weakly, "I-it hurts!"

"HAHAHA! And you are alone and unwanted." He retorts, his grin becoming cruel. "I am at least welcome when I am noticed and you? You are run from. Abandoned. You are but a lonely child looking for attention! You desire it so much that you are willing to sacrifice your host, the only one that keeps you from complete isolation." He winces, as he feels the pain that he is inflicting on Matthew. _**Hang on Matthew, remain calm. It will be alright. Just bare with it for a few more minutes.**_

"HA! You spout lies you fool! I am interested in nothing but power! And if that means crushing those who are not strong enough to fight back, then SO BE IT!" Russia cackles loudly, ignoring Ivan's whimpering plea's to stop. He could care less if it hurt the weakling. HE was in control right now, just how he liked it.

"C-canada... H-help Ivan." Matthew's voice was barely able to make it out and it was laced with worry and fear. Canada was now gaining some movement, glaring at Ivan/Russia now that he had permission to act.

Ivan suddenly shook his head looking up at Matthew. "N-no..." He says voice laced with pain. "Mat..vy...do...n't."

Canada jumps on Russia and pins him to the floor. "I hope you alright with this Matthew."

Ivan clutches his head and squeezes his eyes shut, a pained expression on his face. "N-no...Can...da...stop..please..." He gasps out, struggling to regain control over Russia. "Don't hurt Mat...vy...I'm….. fine."

"Sorry, but this is my territory and I've been let loose." Canada growls as he grabs Ivan's for head roughly. "So Russia, want to play on my territory?"

Ivan winces. "Mat...vy...s-stop him...you'll be...hurt." He says slowly, working to get each word out.

Canada growls. "Come!" Gripping Ivan's head tightly, Canada begins to draw Russia's soul from Ivan's body into Matthew's. It was a very painful process but it was the only way to stop Russia from going mad and killing his host. This would not affect the nation, in a couple years a new host would be born for him. But Matthew. Matthew did not want Ivan to die, he didn't want to lose him.

Ivan thrashes in his grip. "No!" He exclaims trying to break away. "Dammit... as long as he's in me... I can't die!" He pushes at Canada, trying to shove him off. "If he goes... I'll die eventually...Matvy will not! ... stupid ...Canada!"

Canada growls in return "Silence! This is the only way I can beat this dog with out bring harm to you!" He continues to pull Russia's soul, his face also looking pained. "I'll happily send him back to you with his tail between his legs!"

Ivan thrashes and shoves at Canada with more force. "NO! I DONT FUCKING CARE! IF HE GOES THEN I WILL DIE! MATVY WILL NOT BECAUSE HE HAS YOU, BUT I WILL! IF MATVY DOES NOT WANT ME TO DIE THEN JUST LEAVE THE DAMN SADIST IN ME!" He screams shoving Canada off of him and looking a little surprised about it too. Russia must have lent him some strength.

Canada grins. "Finally learning to be the Master and not the Dog? Good. Good!" He says laughing.

Ivan gapes at him for a moment in utter disbelief before scowling. "Give Matvy control of his body back, stupid nation." He grumbles, turning away and glaring at the wall.

"Have you learned?" Canada asks, still chuckling and completely ignoring Ivan's order. "Is the dog back on its leash?"

Ivan glares back at him. "Mine is, but you're obviously not." He retorts. "Give Matvy his body back now."

"I haven't been called back yet." Canada says with a grin as he stands up straight, seeming to have calm down a bit.

Ivan scowls and turns to walk out the door.

"He-" Canada pauses, looking puzzled. There was no pain from being in control. No restriction on movement at all. He looks down slightly as he brings a hand to his lips. His eyes widen as he pulls his hand away. Blood. He coughed and collapsed to the floor with a loud thump. Canada blinked; he had no control at all. "M-Mathew?"

Ivan turns around wide-eyed. "Ah! Matvy?" He asks worried.

"Matthew?" Canada asks again out loud, he was starting to sound very worried. "Matthew!"

Ivan kneels down by Canada. "Matvy? What'd you do to him you stupid nation?" He asks frantically.

Canada coughs again and winces. "S-shit! Come on Matthew, wake up. Wake up." He feels his eyelids and breathing becoming heavier and heavier; everything was going black. "W-w...wake.. up."

* * *

AN: BWAHAHAHA, I bet you hate me for the cliffhanger right? Oh well! Guess you just have to wait til next update! XD lol I think writing the parts for Russia is starting to rub off on me! XDDD Anywho~ **R&R Please!**

JWR

Yuki


	18. American Nuisance

Hi guys! bet you hated me for that cliff hanger in the last chapter huh? XD Well here ya go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or it's characters

* * *

Canada coughs again and winces. "S-shit! Come on Matthew, wake up. Wake up." He feels his eyelids and breathing becoming heavier and heavier; everything was going black. "W-w...wake.. up."

Ivan stared at him with worried eyes, his hands hovering uselessly nearby, unsure of what to do.

"H-ey.." Canada says, his voice strained. "Keep h-him breathing alright...?" His eyelids slowly start to droop. "I-I can't..." His breathing starts to slow.

"What?" Ivan asks frantically. "W-what do you mean you can't?"

Canada breathing was slow and heavy. He coughed every few seconds and after awhile the coughing became harder suddenly. His body twitched and trembled as he tried to move.

Ivan sat there nervously, wanting to help but not wanting to make anything worse at the same time.

Matthew's eyes open halfway slowly after another few minutes of silence that seemed like years. He stared blankly into space and spoke in a pained tone. "I-...Iva-n..."

Ivan leaned closer worriedly. "Matvy?"

Matthew nods as best he can. His eyes tearing up. "I-I'm so glad...y-our alright..." He coughed again this time bringing up blood. "I-It..hu-hurts..."

Ivan pulls Matthew to him and hugs him. "Nyet, I'm glad Matvy is okay." He says holding him tight. "Matvy scared me!"

Matthew cries into Ivans chest. "I-I'm sorry.. I just c-could sit by a-and watch Russia tear y-you a-part. I'm s-orry.." Matthew clings to him with trembling arms.

Ivan holds him tight and closes his eyes. "Nyet, I am sorry Matvy. I worried you too much and now Matvy is hurt." He says softly in a sad voice.

Matthew continues to sob and cough into Ivan's chest.

Ivan rubs his back softly. "Shhhh, it's okay Matvy."

"I-I was so scared. I didn't w-want you to be hurting a-anymore..." Matthew hiccups. "C-Canada seemed to h-have a plan so I let him loose.. I-it hurt so mu-ch, it h-hurts, it hurts..." He trembles even more against Ivan.

"I know it hurts Matvy, I know . . . . . . . . I'm sorry Matvy. It is my fault da." He says kissing Matthew's forehead softly.

"N-no it's not." Matthew says as he feels his arms slowly start to go limp.

"Da, it is Matvy. It is and I am sorry." Ivan says quietly, voice full of remorse.

"I-I don't w-want to...lo-se..you." Matthew whispers as he goes completely limp as he passes out.

Ivan looks down at Matthew in surprise and he frowns slightly. He really didn't know what he should do. Who could help? Ivan picks up Matthew and lays him on the couch as he thinks. ". . . .. . .ah~!" He smiles picking up his phone. _Toris should know what to do. _He thinks as he texts the other. [Toris, where r u?]

Lithuania looks down at his phone in surprise and dread. Warily he replies back. [America's house . . . . . why?]

Ivan looks at the reply and giggles. [Perfect! I need you to go to Matvy's house right now!]

Lithuania looked down at the phone with a sigh and looked up at America. "America-san..." He sighs.

America looks up from his video game. "Ya? What is it?"

"Russia-san wants me to go to Canada …. right now." Lithuania says looking less than pleased.

"Russia wants you to go see... who?" He asked looking at Lithuania as if he had just grown a pair of wings. But he was not happy when ever it came to Russia.

"Your brother, Mattie?" Lithuania says exasperated.

America drops the video game in surprise. "W-W-WHAT! WHAT IS THAT COMMIE DOING AT MY LITTLE BRO'S PLACE!" He asks, his face full of rage.

"I don't know." Lithuania says calmly. "I'm sure your brother is okay. But would you like to come with me?"

"YES." America says, his rage starting to bubble over. He knew that Russia had done something and he was going to regret it.

Lithuania nodded. "Okay then, shall we go then?" He asks motioning to the door.

Alfred chucks the controller to the ground and stomps out the door. "Wait until I get my hands on him." He says bitterly.

Lithuania sighs and walks out after him.

~.

A short time later:

America kicks down Matthew's front door and starts shouting loudly. "All right you blood thirsty commie! What did you do to my brother!"

Lithuania sighs and walks inside. "Russia-san, why did you need we to come so suddenly?"

Ivan pops his head around the corner with a disappointed frown. "Ah~? Why is Alfred here Toris?"

"You!" America says, stomping up to the Russian. "What have you done to Mattie!"

Ivan ignores America and drags Lithuania into the room where Matthew is and points to the boy. "He passed out da, how do I wake him up?"

Lithuania walks over to the boy with wide eyes. He checked him over for a minute. He looks back over at Russia wondering if he had done this to the boy. "U-um, Russia-san? I'm afraid we can't wake him up. He'll have to recover before he will be conscious again..."

"Da." Ivan replies with a small frown. "How long will that take?"

"I am afraid I don't know." Lithuania replies frowning as well.

America suddenly punches Russia in the face. "What did you do to my brother?"

"A-america-san! C-calm down." Lithuania exclaims with a worried look. He did not want to see them fighting here.

Ivan frowns and rubs his jaw. "Alfred, that was very rude da." He turns to Lithuania. "You can leave now Toris."

"But... Y-yes sir." Lithuania left with his head hung, worried that he'd come back and find dead bodies everywhere. America didn't even cast him a glance as he left. His eyes were locked on Ivan. "I don't care if it was rude ass hole! You're the one who hurt my brother and you're gonna pay for it!"

Ivan frowned. How to explain? "It is not entirely my fault da. It is also Canada's fault and Russia's fault . . . but not Matvy's." He says not sure if he's making any sense.

"Huh? Canada's and Russia's? That can't happen, our nations can't do anything to each other! So what you're really telling me is you used your nations strength to over power my brother?" Alfred snarled.

Ivan shakes his head. "Nyet, the country sides of us can..." He trails off with a sigh, not even sure where to begin. "Just ask America, da."

America is quiet for a while. The only thing that changed was his facial expressions. He sighed. "But that only works if the other is asleep or..." Alfred glares at the floor. "The nation forcibly takes over… But if that happened…." He moves his glare back up to Ivan. "Then why are you still standing?"

Ivan sighs sadly. "Matvy really is too kind da." He says looking at Matthew's unconscious body on the couch.

"Yea for his own good. But that doesn't answer my question. Why is he out cold and you are still standing?"

"Canada likes to meddle, da." Ivan says with a frown. "Matvy let Canada have control. Canada and Russia argued and then Canada tried to take Russia out of me." He scowls. "But that would mean that I would die da?" He pauses with a frown. "I regained control but Matvy did not, Canada couldn't get a response from Matvy and he passed out da? But then a few moments later Matvy woke up and was crying because Canada had hurt him da? Then Matvy passed out again and now he won't wake up." Ivan finishes pointing at Matthew.

Alfred stares blankly at him for moment as he tries to process all that he had heard. "So.. Wait. Canada tried to remove Russia from you?" He asks slowly.

Ivan nods. "Da!"

Alfred slaps his forehead. "Great. So Canada put so much stress on Mattie's body that it caused a great deal of damage." He says looked over at his sleeping brother. "But why did Canada try to take Russia out of you, did Mattie tell him to?"

Ivan shakes his head with a frown. "Nyet, Canada was trying to make me fight back so I'd regain control da. Matvy just let him do what he wanted to." Ivan scowls.

"Regain... Control?" He looked at the Russian with a quizzical expression. _So... was Mattie right? Is it Russia that is the blood thirsty killer and not Ivan? No…. No that can't be right. He's always be a killer._

Ivan nods. "Da. Russia normally controls me most of the time like a ... puppet."

"No shit! Mattie was freakin right about ya! Wait, I bet you enjoy killing too!" Alfred was going to deny it to the very end. He was not going to believe his brother. Ivan was a killer and Russia was twice as bad.

Ivan looks at America confused. "Nyet, not really." He says with a slight frown.

"What do you mean not really? You enjoy killing others like a monster?"

Ivan scowls. "Nyet, I meant I do not really enjoy the killing." He says with a glare.

"Well not really enjoying, still is enjoying. Not really a monster still is a monster." Alfred retorts with a glare.

Ivan's scowl deepens. "I don't enjoy killing them, but after a few hundred years you get desensitized to it!" He growls out.

"Oh so you are desensitized to it?" He snarls back at him.

Ivan growls. "Isn't everyone? Germany, Italy, Japan, you, England, China, even Matvy! Hell, even Sealand is probably desensitized to it and he's not even a country! The whole WORLD is desensitized to it in this century!" His voice is quiet and full of venom.

Alfred punches him again but harder, sending Ivan to the floor. "Bastard! How dare you say that my brother is desensitized! Mattie's got to be the most sensitive person I know. He hates suffering and death, he rather see himself suffering than someone else. That's why I can't stand to see him with you! You fake caring for him like you fake that happy smile of yours you wear every day!"

Ivan glares up at him. "Da, I know Matvy is. But as beings that can live for thousands of years, you get desensitized to war whether or not it's noticeable. Also, my feelings aren't fake and- wait... what about my smile?" He asks confused by the remark. "That stupid smile you wear all the time no matter what's going on!" Alfred exclaims pointing angrily at Ivan. "Fake smile! Fake feelings!"

Ivan blinks, slightly startled that Alfred paid enough attention to know that. He looks up at him with a wry smile. "Well, if you shared a body with a sadistic psychopath would you rather smile and not worry your siblings or would you rather have everyone think you hate them?" Ivan asked simply.

Alfred growls. "The only problem I have is you hurting my brother. And if you really cared about Mattie, you would make sure he wouldn't get hurt, that he was safe, right! Having a sadistic psychopath possibly come out and torture him for fun is not my definition of safe!"

"I will NOT let Russia touch Matvy." Ivan says in a deadly serious voice, glaring back at Alfred evenly.

Alfred stares at him in silence. He was in shock; Alfred had never heard that tone of voice from Ivan before. Even in the most critical times of war Ivan didn't sound that serious. He had been angry or annoyed but nothing like this.

Ivan continues to stare back at him evenly, totally serious.

"You-... You really care for my brother?" Alfred asks in a slightly angry tone.

"Da."

"How much?" Alfred asks crossing his arms.

* * *

AN: XD gotta end this chapter there cuz me and Yuki aren't sure what to do next! Sorry~! Wait til next update!

JWR

Yuki


	19. These Two Just Cant Get Along, Can They?

I WILL format this better when I get the chance to. PROMISE.

But for now, I'm just posting this stupid chapter up so it's actually gets posted. =_=

Sorry for the RP like format. It's how Yuki and I wrote it so, please deal with it for the moment until I actually have time to make it better. Thanks for waiting so long. Sorry for the wait.

**HETALIA = NOT MINE.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Ivan stares at Alfred blankly in confusion. "Huh?"

"How much do you care for my brother." He repeated, looking a little more annoyed from the man's answer.

"How much?"

"Yes you moron!" He hissed.

Russia frowned softly. "I am not sure..."

"Huh?" Alfred's face became confused. This was getting nowhere. "What do you mean you're not sure! How can you not be sure?"

Ivan frowns slightly. "These feelings are... very new to me." He says slowly.

_Ya, because a psycho doesn't feel._ Alfred thought angrily. And of course Ivan just didn't have to fall for anyone. Nooo. It had to be sweet little Mattie. HIS little brother. Alfred huffed and looked away. "Fuuuuck! Fine!"

Ivan looked at Alfred in confusion. Had he said something wrong?

Alfred turned a glare at him, waiting. "..."

Ivan gives him a puzzled look. He didn't _think_ he had said anything wrong. "Was there something wrong with my answer?" He asked, truly confused.

"No! I said- Oh for fuck sakes! Do I have to spell it out for ya!" He snapped. Was it really that hard to understand what he was saying! "Stupid commie! Don't you understand English?"

Ivan frowns. "Da. Please explain."

Alfred face palmed so hard he thought he was going to give Texas an earthquake. He let out a slow and heavy sigh. "I said fine. AS in 'FINE you can hang around my little bro till you figure out what the fuck is going on.' But. _No touching_ my little brother. No _holding hands_. No _hugging_. No_ kissing_. And _ABSOLUTELY NO SLEEPING with MY little brother_." He growled throughout out the whole the thing.

Ivan giggles at Alfred's fears but nods anyway. "Da, whatever. Matvey must wake up first though." He looks down at the still unconscious nation.

"Ya." Scowls at the Russian and moves closer to Matthew. He picked him up carefully. "I'm going to put him in his bed were it'd more comfortable." Al leaves the living room and starts to make his way upstairs.

"Da." Ivan sits down on the couch and looks at the little polar bear on the floor.

Alfred returns to the living room, not looking to pleased but says nothing as he walks by and heads for the kitchen.

Ivan sits on the couch staring at the ceiling in boredom.

Alfred returns with some food he found in the fridge. He takes a bite. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Nyet."

"Oh, I think so. You can come back _after_ Matthew wakes up." Takes another bite of what he was eating, sounding annoyed.

Ivan shook his head. "Nyet. I would rather wait here."

"Well I'm not giving you an option. Leave."

"Nyet."

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Or I will make you." Al growled.

"Nyet." Ivan frowned slightly.

Alfred pulls out a gun and pointed it at Ivan. "Get out." Cocks it. "Now."

Ivan scowls darkly, reaching for his metal pipe. "Nyet."

Al pulls the trigger and a bullet skims just by Ivan's head. "Grab that pipe of yours and I'll shot you in the head. Don't push your luck."

Ivan raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Америка, we are in Matvey's house. Not yours." He smiles slightly. "You do not have say over if I stay or leave."

"Pifft. As long as he is out, I'm calling the shots around here. Now leave. Or do you want another removable organ?"

"Nyet. That does not make you in charge Америка."

"Well tough shit. Out. I won't ask again." He says as he aims at the Russian's head.

"Nyet." *insert his scary purple aura kolkolkol thingy here*

"Fine." Al pulls the trigger and sent the bullet flying.

Ivan moves out of the way with his inhuman reflexes influenced by Russia.

Alfred shots for the others head again. Face completely calm, like he did this everyday.

Yet again, Ivan dodges, his reflexes being influenced by Russia.

Al keeps shooting pushing the Russian out of the room.

Ivan scowls and keeps dodging, waiting for America to run out of bullets.

He ran out just as he got Ivan near the front door. He popped out another gun with his other hand. Having trained with both hands his aim was no different than the other hand. And continued forcing the nation out of the house.

Ivan scowled and pulled out his on gun aiming at America's hand hoping to knock the gun out of his hand.

Al quickly shot the other man's shoulder. "This would be easier if you just left."

Ivan cussed in Russian and scowled at the American, taking a few threatening steps forward. "Nyet." He all but growled.

Al shot him again but this time it was closer to Russia's heart. "Don't make me go up stairs and end this for good. I will put Mattie out of his misery." His face completely emotionless, he would do it. He felt nothing right now.

Ivan looked at him in surprise. There's no way Alfred would harm his little brother after lecturing Ivan. ...Right?

Al chuckles. "You're a fool. You thought I would believe that you were not going to touch my little brother? I'll be taking good care of him. Until he has come to his senses." A grin inches across his face. _I will not allow you to have my brother._

Ivan raises one eyebrow. "I did not say you had to leave either Alfred. I simply said I would not leave."

Al didn't looked like he cared what the Russian said. "Leave or Mattie stays asleep. Your choice."

Ivan scowls and steps outside the door before sitting down in the snow and frowning up at America. "There. I am out da?"

Alfred slams the door and locks it. He reloads his firearms. And then goes around the house locking every window and door. He glares at the front door as if he can see Ivan through it and climbs the stairs. He enters Matthews's room and sits at the end of the bed. Looking upon his calmly sleeping twin. "I will never trust that Russian bastard. I won't let him have you."

Ivan sits out in the snow and sighs. America could be such a bastard sometimes.

* * *

**AN:** Like I said, this is how Yuki and I typed it up. Literally, all I did was remove the timestamps from our RP, edit a little while removing them and post it up. Seriously. I basically left it in rp format so forgive any odd patches in there. I promise I'll fix them soon. . . . okay, more like next weekend but I have two major tests this week! So just deal with this for now please. ^^; I **REALLY **need to pass my tests so this is the best I can give you guys right now. Sorry again. ^^; Review please. I might manage to get some of my other ones updated too if I get good reviews. Even though I really do need to study... ^^;

**-JWR**


	20. Big Brothers Are Nothing But Trouble

**Hi everyone! I'm still technically on hiatus but this has been written for a while and I FINALLY got around to typing the damn thing up.**

**So~ here you go. Chapter 20**

* * *

The first thing that Matthew was aware of was that his head was throbbing and his whole body ached. The second thing was that there was a large white fluffy something sitting atop his chest, making it rather difficult to breathe. Matthew blinked his eyes sleepily and refocused, slightly surprised to find his glasses still on his face.

Two small black eyes blink back at him. "Oh, Kumako." He says quietly, realizing the ball of fluff was his polar bear cub. "Get off me please."

The bear blinks at him sleepily before rolling off his chest, making it instantly easier to breathe.

"Okay?" The bear asks, worriedly nudging his hand.

Matthew smiles. "I'm a little sore, but I'm fine."

The little bear nods and looks up at him with suddenly demanding eyes. "Hungry."

Matthew rolls his eyes and sits up slowly. "Okay, okay. I'll get you some food Kumaro, I'll be down in a few minutes."

The little bears face light up in delight and it bounds off the bed then disappears down the hall enthusiastically.

Shaking his head fondly, Matthew stands up and groans at the throbbing in his head. He shuffles over to his bathroom and takes a few pain relievers from the medicine cabinet.

What happened anyway? Russia was here and then . . . Oh. . . Right. _Russia_ was here, as was Canada.

"Remind me not to let you and Russia interact again." He mutters aloud.

Canada stayed silent and after a moment Matthew shrugged and slowly made his was down the stairs.

"Mattie! You're up!" A loud obnoxious voice exclaims from the tv room, moments later Alfred's head pops around the corner and looks up at him with a ridiculous grin on his face.

Matthew groans inwardly, "Please tell me that my house is still in one piece." He practically begs as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Alfred blinks in surprise. "Uhhh, yeah. Why?"

Matthew shakes his head and sets down a bowl of food for Kumajirou, who scampers over and happily digs in. "Anytime you and Ivan are in the same room, /something/ gets broken."

Alfred scowls and then grins meanly. "Don't worry Matt. There's only a few bullet holes here and there."

"What?" Matthew exclaims, looking up in shock. "Why?"

"He wouldn't leave!" Alfred whines. "So I made him!"

Matthew pinches the bridge of his nose and let's out a slow breath. "And _why_ did you feel the need to do this?" He asks in annoyance.

Alfred pouts at Matthew. "Mattie~! He's and evil commie bastard! I'm not gonna leave him alone with you while you're unconscious! That's not awesome or hero-like at all!"

"Alfred." Matthew sighs in irritation, scowling at him slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have the right to kick one of my guests out! I don't care whether or not I'm unconscious. They're _my_ guests in _my_ house and only _I_ have the right to say whether they can stay or if they have to leave!"

"But-" Alfred protests with a pout. "Mattie~"

"I don't care Alfred!" Matthew exclaims, throwing one hand up in annoyance. "I know you're my older brother and I KNOW you're only trying to help but I'm not a child Alfred! I can take care of myself!" His voices rises in his irritation, taking Alfred by surprise. "So just stop it Alfred! You're not helping at all!"

Alfred looks at him with a sad frown. "But you-"

Matthew lowers his hand and glares at Alfred viciously. "I DON'T need the hero Alfred! What I NEED is for you to butt out and mind your own business for once in your life!"

Alfred gapes at Matthew like he just committed a horrid crime. He frowns and bites his lip, brow furrowed in pain. "B-but . . . "

Matthew sighs and runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Get out."

"What?" Alfred looks up at him in confusion.

"Go home Alfred." Matthew replied coldly. "Get out of my house and go home. Now." He points at the door with a terse and highly irritated look.

Alfred gapes at his brother in disbelief.

"You heard me Alfred. Get out, now." Matthew all but shoves his brother out the door, causing Alfred to stumble and almost fall into the snow. Seconds later his jacket his him square in the face and he puts it on, looking at Matthew in disbelief.

"And PLEASE don't come back unless I invite you."

Alfred gives Matthew a wounded look and goes to sit in the snow.

"Alfred," Matthew says in a warning tone. "I swear, if you are not on a plane and out of my country in the next hour I will personally build a guarded wall between our countries. One VERY similar to the one that the Korea's have."

Alfred gapes at his brother in a brief second of pure horror as he realizes his brother is deadly serious. Matthew starts counting down and Alfred's eyes widen before turns and dashes away as fast as he possibly can.

Matthew huffs in annoyance and turns a dull gaze upon Ivan. "Come on, get in the house." Matthew says with a sigh, turning and walking back inside, leaving the door wide open for Ivan. "First aid kit is in the bathroom cabinet upstairs. Go and take care of whatever wounds that idiot gave you. I'm going to make some food." Without waiting for a reply Matthew turns and walks into the kitchen, turning on the stove.

Kumajirou lifts his head up in interest. "Pancakes?" He asks curiously.

Matthew nods mindlessly as he gathered the ingredients and begins cooking, humming as he works to take his mind off his annoyance of a brother.

Ivan stared at the door in surprise, not entirely sure what had just happened. After a moment he stands up and walks inside, shutting the door behind him and walking into the kitchen curiously. " . . . Matvey?"

* * *

**Well . . . . there you have it. Chapter 20! It's really short and kind of sucks, I know. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Til then~**

**-JWR**


	21. Ulterior Motives

**A/N:** I've finally updated! Sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been busy with school and writer's block. Anyway, the chapter is a little short but it's better than nothing. I'll try to write and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I swear the wait won't be as long as it was for this chapter. Anyway, until then please read and review! Your reviews really make my day. They really do. :D Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**More Than A Dream Chapter 21**

Matthew turns to him and frowns. "Go bandage your wounds. Now." He says briefly, pursing his lips.

Ivan frowns softly with a confused look before obeying the Canadian's orders and disappearing to bandage up his wounds.

Matthew sighed and sat down in a bar stool by the counter leaning on his elbows and placing his head in his hands. Why did his brother always have to make things infinitely more complicated? Sighing again he closed his eyes.

Minutes later Ivan walked into the kitchen cautiously. "Matvey . . . ?" The voice was timid and slightly wary.

Matthew sighed. "Yes Ivan?" He asked in a tired tone of voice.

"Are you all right. . .?" The voice was tinged with worry and caution as Ivan slowly inched forward into the room. He was apprehensive, unsure whether or not either Russia or Canada would attempt to regain control over one of them.

Matthew groaned softly and rested his head on the counter. "Ugh, I feel like I got run over by a train . . . Only to have it back up over me and then run me over again." He complains unhappily. "You fine?"

Ivan blinked in confusion for a moment before understanding what he meant. "Oh, da." He answers, rubbing at his bandaged shoulder a little. "America just grazed the skin. I'm fine."

Matthew nodded briefly. "Good. I don't need to scold him too much over that then." He says gruffly with an indifferent grunt. "I think I'll still chew him out over trying to dictate who can and can not be in my house again though." He frowns and sits up, turning in the chair and leaning back against the counter. "Regardless of whether or not I'm conscious, it's my house and my country. Only I have say over who can and can't be here. Not him."

Ivan nods and sits down in a bar stool next to the island, resting his arms on it and leaning forward, facing Matthew. "Da, da. . . wait, America has tried something like this before?" He asks with a curious and slightly puzzled look.

Matthew arches an eyebrow questioningly for a brief second before comprehending. "Hm? Oh, you mean trying to be in control of who's allowed here and who's not?" He asks, pausing a moment before continuing after a nod from Ivan. "Yeah, he's tried it before. Quite a few times actually. Though he doesn't seem to understand I'm serious when I tell him that I don't need him to play the hero all of the time."

Ivan tilts his head with a knowing smile. "Only some of the time, da?" He asks in polite amusement.

Matthew blinked at him for a moment before his eyes lit up in comprehension. "Oh, well . . . it's not bad all the time, eh? His paranoia can be useful occasionally. It's just annoying to deal with when I don't need it."

Ivan smirked and nodded. "Da, America likes to interfere with others too much."

Matthew sighed. "He does. But if he didn't then it wouldn't be the same, eh? It's just part of what makes him, him." Matthew explains with a shrug and another sigh. "It'd be really weird if he suddenly isolated himself or something."

Ivan chuckled and nodded. "Da. America would not be America if he actually considered others opinions before he acted. Alfred would not be the same either."

Matthew gave a short laugh and shrugged. "Who knows, eh? I haven't the slightest idea which side of him is really in control half the time, and I live right next to him."

Ivan nods in understanding. "Da, whether it is Alfred or America in charge is the real mystery, da?"

Matthew nods. "Oui. It makes you wonder."

Ivan nods in agreement. "Da, it does."

* * *

Alfred plops down into his desk chair and frowns unhappily. "Why doesn't Mattie get that Russia is a cold hearted killer?" He asks himself with a scowl.

_**Maybe he's being tricked, persuaded to believe that the cold hearted communist is actually nice.**_ America says in a conspiratorial whisper, nearly scaring Alfred shitless.

"HOLY-! America, jeez. Don't do that." Alfred says with a pouty frown.

**_You should be more on your guard then Alfred. _**The bodiless voice replies coolly.**_ Never let your guard down._**

Alfred frowns and props his feet up on the desk. "I know, I know. It just bugs me that Mattie's letting his down so easily."

**_Then maybe you should do it for him._** America suggests calmly.**_ Protect your brother, he obviously doesn't know what's good for him._**

Alfred thinks about this for a moment before nodding. "Yeah . . . I think I will! Mattie needs the hero to keep him safe!"

**_Of course he does Alfred._** America encourages calmly, feeding the flame. **_Your brother needs your help._**

"Yeah! I'll protect Mattie from that Commie bastard! After all, I'm the hero!"

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review please! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible!**


End file.
